We're Still Family
by ShellyHale
Summary: When Rosalie was changed, she left behind her sister.What happens when both of them stumble across each other? What will happen when Bella falls for Rosalie's new brother? Problems stir up. What will the Hale sisters do now? Is family really important?
1. Whatever Happen?

Summary: _When Rosalie was changed, she left behind her family. But one person in particular. Her Sister. Isabella Hale. After eighty years, of thinking her little sister was dead, she finds her in an unexpected place. Nobody knows about Isabella existence, she's a secret Rosalie has kept to herself. .Everything complicates when Isabella finds herself falling for Edward Cullen._ "Family is the most important thing," _What will the Hale sisters do now?_

**Rosalie's Pov**

" We're moving!" Alice cheered happily running into my room. "Ever heard of knocking?" I hissed at her. I was sitting on the couch flipping through some magazines Alice insists on buying. For the fashion. She rolled her eyes but continued to bounce on my white rug. "Alice," I complained. "Hush Rose! We are moving!" She cheered once more. Only Alice can be happy to start a new life. No, starting the _same_ life and lies all over again. I personally hated it. I hated _all_ of it.

"Get happy Rose! A change will do good for us. Especially since…you know-" She was talking about Jasper. He had lost control a couple of weeks ago. He had a complete blood lust battle. Poor girl, never stood a chance. Luckily enough for all of us, Alice foresaw it and we were able to dispose of the body. Jasper wasn't the same. After all he did kill a human. Shame, he was having a rather good year.

"I guess your right," The only thing Alice and I ever seemed to agree upon was the safety of our family's secret. After all, how would humans react if they knew they had Vampires living in their town? Enter the holly water and garlic here! _Stupid _myths.

"Yeah, he is taking it really hard," Alice stopped being her happy self. I sighed. I hated seeing her so sad. "Alice, everyone has their weak moments. It must've been tough for Jasper. We are always around _them_, it's hard to resist. You know that not all humans smell the same. Some are sweeter than the rest.-" She tried giving me a smile but failed. "Jasper was at war, drinking off Human blood for hundreds of years Ally, of course it would be _harder _for him to adjust." I tried assuring her.

""You think so?" She asked. "Yes," I replied simply. I wasn't so much for emotional conversations. "Thanks so much for this Rose," She added. "For what?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. "For helping me out, and being understanding, you really are a great sister," She kissed my cheek lightly and dance to the door. "You might want to start packing. We leave tomorrow. Bright and Early." She gave me another smile, and the pixie walked out.

"_You really are a great sister," _Alice's words invaded my head. My thoughts drifted to the one person that I've missed for the past eighty years. For the one person I have loved more than myself that wasn't Emmett, my husband. Someone who knew me to the core. Someone who knows my deepest emotions. Someone who I could be myself around with. How I missed _Her_.

_**Flash back**_

_"Rose!" My sister came in yelling, barging into my room. I was sitting on my chair, carefully brushing my blonde locks in front of a grand Mirror. I gave my sister a stern look. "Oh," She stopped dead on her tracks. She ran back out the door and closed it behind her. She knocked and I laughed softly. "Come in," I played along. "Rose!" She said again, with the same tone as before. "What is it Sister?" I asked her. She looked frantic._

_"Father wants me to start getting involved with Nathan King!" She said disgustedly. "Nathan?" I laughed at my sister. She glared and dropped herself upon my bed. "Rose! I do not want to become an item with Nathan!" She complained. " He isn't terrible Sister," I assured her. "You think all King's are charming people," She grimaced purposely. "Royce is a good man," I defended my soon to be husband. "I don't like him," She said sincerely. And I knew this._

_"Sister dear, you are overwhelming yourself with superstitions." I said to her. "I am not!" She defended herself. "Royce King is the devil himself!" She spat. "Sister," I shook my head. I hated the fact that she couldn't except him. He shall become my husband in the matter of months. She had to learn to deal with him. And all the King's._

_"Besides, didn't you fancy Nathan?" I asked her. Switching the subject. She wasn't oblivious to the fact. She grunted and rolled her eyes. But knew to please me. "I did, __before," She said. "What changed?" I asked her, concentrating on brushing my golden hair. "His is not worth my time is all," She said. She was clearly covering something up. "Isabella," I said her name. Waiting for her to respond. She knew she had been caught._

_"Fine, I have fallen for someone else," She said happily. "Who is the fortunate lad?" I asked my sister. Looking into the mirror, I waited for her response. "It's silly of me," She replied soon after. "Continue," I said not looking away from my appearance. __Can beauty actually control a man? "I don't know his name, or where he came from," She admitted. That made me tear away from my question._

_My eyes darted to her. Her big brown eyes, stared embarrassingly back at me. As I watched her, I thought about our sisterhood. __How can we actually be sisters? We looked nothing alike! She has big brown eyes, as I have them blue. Her hair is the same color, but mine is a golden blonde. One thing that we did have comparison was the pale skin. And the blush that we inherited form our mother._

_"You don't know his name?" I teased her. "No, I fell in love with his eyes!" She confessed. She buried her face in her hands. Hiding the embarrassment. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Sister," I assured her. "Rosalie, he has the most amazing Golden eyes. I can get lost in them forever!" She sighed. Hopeless Romantic. "How so?" I asked her._

_"I saw him once. He was walking along the field, I was walking back from the School house and I saw him there. Apparently I caught his attention too! We locked eyes for what seemed all eternity! But then-" She paused. "Then what?" I asked, I was intrigued my her tale. "When I blushed and looked away for __two quick seconds, he was gone." She said softly. I couldn't help but to laugh. How my sister fantasized a lot. She believed in mythical creatures and supernatural beings. Surely she dreamt up an Angel._

_"This is why I didn't want share this with you," She said earnestly. "Im sorry Sister," I replied. "It's just you and your imagination," She grunted. "Look Isabella," I stopped laughing. My tone became serious. "You are only but fifteen years old, your still young. Don't be in such a rush to find love. Love will come to you. You wont have the need to dream it up," She smiled slightly at me. "Rosalie you are merely nineteen, shouldn't __you not be in a rush to go through marriage?" That little Twerp. She always knows how to turn things around. But that doesn't mean she was ever wrong._

_"I __need to marry Royce," I stated. "Why?" She asked. She knew the answer to this as much as I did. Or even further than I. "It'll make-" "Father happy," She finished. "You shouldn't live for him Rosalie, he wants you to be happy. And that is indisputably greater than his ambition." She said. "Father may be ambitious, but he is looking out for his two daughters. We are the world for him Isabella, please grasp that. Don't let your rebellious side overlook that," I told my sister. She was in such a craving for Liberty, that she would overpass her own Father to get it. She was like the wind, she needed to roam freely. And was hard to tie down._

_"You should go to bed," I added. She sighed. "Im sorry Rosalie, sometimes I let my __own ambitions get in the way of what is really important. And that is family. I love Father, but I just wish he would not try and control me.-But I love you as much or even more." She smiled. Besides the age difference Isabella and I got along greatly. We were inseparable. Taking away that she genuinely disliked Royce, the reason why her hate towards him grew was because I would have to leave. And we wouldn't see each other as much. Although I promised I would visit frequently._

_"Isabella," I called her before she left my room. "I promise I'll try and convince our father not to pressure you into a relationship with Nathan King," I wanted her to be happy after all. "Are you headed out?" She replied. We aren't much for being demonstrative. "Im going to see Vera, her little Henry is just so adorable," I smiled. "Have a good evening," She smiled back. She reached for the handle and opened the door. "You really are a great sister," She said to me. She gave me one last loving gaze and walked out. "I love you too Sister," I smiled, and looked back at the mirror._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Rosie!" Emmett came into the room. "Hey Babe," He greeted and launched himself on the couch. "Emmett!" I yelled as he tossed me out of the couch. "Sorry Rose," He laughed. He picked me off the floor and placed me on his lap. "I called you from downstairs, but you didn't respond," He said. "Oh, I was just thinking," I told him. "About me?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Yes," I smiled, and kiss him lightly.

"So did Tink tell you that we are moving?" He asked me. "Yes, Ally is really excited to go," I told him. "Oh I know!" He said. I laughed. Emmett and I gossiped like middle aged women.

"Jazzy _seems_ to be happy about it, but I don't need his powers to know he is scared," He said. "It's natural, but we must remember it's tougher for him Emmy," I said. He laughed. "I love the way you sound." " How?" I asked him. "Like an overprotective big sister," He kissed my forehead. "Who said my Rosie Posie isn't loving?" He teased. _Oh Isabella, what ever happened to you._


	2. Dead

**Bella's Pov**

"Good evening Miss. Hale," Mr. Hindely, the town's Chief of Police greeted. "Evening Mr. Hindely," I wonder if he was here for me. "Before you could say anything to my father, I would like to say that it was all Nathan King's fault. He, Sir, is the one who wanted to visit that abandoned house, he was the one who destroyed most of it." I defended myself. It was true. Nathan King tore the house apart. Never let your potential soon-to-be boyfriend drag you off to a forbidden house.

"That's not why Im here for Miss. Hale," He said. He looked sad. "Oh," I smiled. "Then what is your purpose?" I asked him. "I wish to speak to your Father immediately," He ordered me. "Cant I take the message?" I asked him. "I rather it was Mr. Hale, you may join, but it is _he_ Im looking for," He said again. "Come in then Sir," I opened the door and let him in to the Grand living room.

"You have a beautiful home," He said expecting his surroundings. "Why thank you, but the credit shall go to my sister Rosalie," He stopped and looked sad once more. "I don't mean to pry Mr. Hindely, but something the matter?" I asked. He seemed rather sad. "Nay," He said, I saw right past his denial. There was something wrong. "Marie," I called the maid. She came hastily from the kitchen. "Yes dear?" She asked. "Nana, can you please call my father. Tell him Mr. Hindely wishes to speak with him," She nodded and went off.

"Ah! Mr. Hindely what brings you here?" My father called as he made himself visible. "I must tell you something immediately Sir," The Chief spoke. "What did you do Isabella?" My father scolded me. I grunted. "Nothing Father," How come all the time Mr. Hindely came to visit it was my fault? "What's you purpose in my home then?" My Father asked. "It's about your daughter. About Miss Rosalie," As he said her name, my heart sped up. It was dark out already. And Rosalie had been visiting Vera and her little Henry for the past four hours.

"What happened?" I asked loudly. I saw Nana, approach to try and calm me. "Miss Rosalie, is…she perished." He said sadly. "My deepest sympathies," He added. My father just sat back on his chair, he wasn't sure in what to say. "She cant be!" I yelled at him. "She went to visit Vera! She'll be back any minute!" I yelled at Mr. Hindely. "We found traces of her blood, and her body." He said again. "When we arrive back at the scene to remove her body from the pavement-" My heart broke. "Her body was gone. All we saw was traces of blood. The culprits behind this surely took the body, to leave us with no evidence," He finished.

"No! No! No! Don't _lie_ to me Mr. Hindely!" I yelled again, shaking my head in denial. "Im Sorry Miss. Isabella, it is true," He said silently. "Father! Tell me he is lying!" I shook my father. He was still. "Father!" I yelled again. "Child please," Marie spoke. "No Nana!" I pushed her away. "Father!" I shook him again. I was sobbing hard. My tears were rolling down my Sunday dress. "She is dead Isabella, cope with it." My father spoke sternly. There was no emotion in his voice.

"No!" I yelled. I ran out of the living room. My father did no intention in stopping me. All I heard was my Nana shouting for me to come back. I couldn't have lost Rosalie. Not her. She was all I had. After mother died, Rosalie became my support.

As I was running towards the field, I smashed against someone. "Isabella? What are you doing out this late?" I pushed away from the man. "Royce," I hissed. He was accompanied by his drunken mates. "She is rather pretty Royce," One of them spoke. "She is, but she is for my brother Nathan," He smiled stupidly at me. "Have you seen Rosalie?" He asked. His friends behind him, started to laugh. "Im going to kill you King!" I shouted. I easily dropped him on the ground. He was too drunk to keep his balance. I began to punch every inch of his pathetic excuse of a body. His friends did no intention to pull me off. They just laughed.

"Isabella!" I heard a male voice call me. "Get off my brother," Nathan said, pulling me off Royce. "What has gotten into you? Why are you out here this late? don't you know it's dangerous?" He tried lecturing me. I pushed him off me as well. "Your brother killed my sister!" I shouted at Nathan. "Nay!" Royce laughed. "I didn't do it, I just left her there," He spoke. "Royce did nothing, he just didn't feel like picking up his fiancé off the pavement," One of his friend added. Stupid Drunks.

"Royce!" Nathan spoke. "What did you do to Rosalie?" He yelled. "Hush brother," He pushed Nathan and I aside, and walked into the dark night. "Isabella, I am sorry," He said softly. "Sorry? Your brother killed my sister!" My voice broke as I spoke. "She isn't coming back," I cried. Nathan King, had no idea what to say. He kept quite .

"Leave Nathan," I shouted. I began to run again. I ran into the pitch black street. I needed to get to the field. Rosalie loved the field. We used to spend every Saturday, playing there. It was here favorite place to be. This was all some poor joke. Once I arrived at the field she will be there. Laughing and stretching her arms out to me. Asking me to forgive her for such a terrible prank. Rosalie couldn't be dead. She just cant!

When I reached the Field, I looked around. I walked past trees, searching for my favorite blonde. "Rose!" I shouted through the fog. "Rose!" I kept shouting. "Come out already Sister, the joke is over," I kept shouting. But there was nothing. She didn't emerge from the thick fog. "Rose!" Help me. Im scared. Where are you? "Rosalie!" I shouted into the sky. "Please!" I dropped to my knees.

"Please come out, please…." I begged. "Oh my sweet," I heard a chiming voice. I snapped my head back up. Looking around. I couldn't see who spoke. The fog was too thick, and the sky too black. "Over here," The voice laughed. I turn to the direction but couldn't see anything. "Isabella," It called me. "Look at me," It laughed again. My head kept turning to every direction. But it was useless. I couldn't see anyone.

"Isabella!" I recognized _that_ voice. "Shh," The chiming voice hushed me. "Don't say anything," It said again. "Nathan!" I yelled. "Isabella!" Nathan called me. He heard me. "Nathan!" I shouted one more time. "Im coming!" He said.

I heard a growl. I was knocked flat on my back. I felt a cold, hard hand pressing against my neck. Holding me on the floor. "Didn't I say kept quite?" The voice asked. I couldn't see the person. All I saw was a pair of red eyes. "Shame my sweet. Now you and your mate shall die," It's eyes grew wide. "You smell lovely," It laughed. "Promise it'll hurt," It said to me.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I let our a painful scream. I could feel my blood oozing out of the wound of my neck. Everything began to fade. Someone knocked the creature off of me. I remember seeing two golden eyes, and hearing Nathan screams. Then the burning began.

--

"Yo B!" Joseph called me. "What?" I hissed. He interrupted my thoughts. "I've been calling you for the past twenty minutes," He said. "It's creepy how you zone out like that," I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Joseph?" I asked my brother. "Sarah ,Mark and Luis are ready to leave," He said. "Give me a couple of minutes, I'll be there soon," He nodded and walked towards the door. I threw at pillow at him. It hit him square on his back. "Next time knock!" I yelled. He laughed and closed the door. Leaving me alone in my room.

I began to dress in a hurry. Seeing as we cant sleep, my thoughts drift away to _Her_. It's been eighty years, and I still cant get over the fact that she's dead.

I grabbed my black skinny jeans and put them on quickly. Next, I put on a deep blue spaghetti strap shirt, followed by a white jacket. The Jacket showed one third of my flat stomach. In a flash, I put on my busted low top converse. I walked to the mirror and fixed my brown waves, that were flowing gracefully on my back. I pulled the hood over.

"Bella!" Sarah yelled. "Im going!" I shouted back. I looked once more in the mirror and dashed downstairs. "Dang guys give a vamp a break," I teased them. "You are the weirdest vampire out there," Luis smiled at me. "Eh, it's why you love me," I smiled back. "Alright! Let's go!" Sarah said excitedly. "Calm down Barbie," She glared at me. She reminded me so much of _Her_. She was tall, blonde, and drop dead gorgeous. She literally did look like a Malibu Barbie Doll.

"Only _you_ can be excited to start high school for the hundredth time," I said. "Only _you_ can complain about eternity," She grunted. "Now Now," Luis spoke up before Sarah and I gotten into a debate. "Let's grab the boards and Jam," He said. "Awesome!" Joseph yelled.

"Where's Mark?" I asked Luis as we rushed out the house. "Im right here Babe," He smiled at me. Approaching us came Mark. His Mohawk in better shape than any other days. It made him look taller than he already was, like being 6'2 wasn't tall enough. His eyes were a deep golden color. So he was hunting. "Had a good breakfast?" I laughed. "Sure did," He rubbed his stomach.

"Alright, Mark this is yours," Luis tossed him a black and Red Skate board. "Babe, this one is yours," He handed Sarah a pink board. "Joseph, you prick, catch!" Luis was mad that Joseph copied his colors. Green and Black. "And for dear Isabella,-" I growled."-The Blue and Purple one," He tossed it up in the air. I quickly grabbed it with one hand.

"Let's go King's" Luis shouted. They all grabbed their boards and began to ride. As I watched my coven, my family, skate away I couldn't help but to feel another ache in my frozen heart. "I miss you Rosalie," I murmured to myself. I clutched my necklace, The Hale's family crest. "Bella!" Mark yelled. _Here's to a new year at Fork's High…._


	3. King's

_(**A.N.**/ I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if this story isn't so good. It's just to help me out, im having major writer's block. SO again my apologies. But to those of you who do like it-**Thanks!**)_

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rosalie!" Edward growled from downstairs. _What do you want? _I asked him mentally. _Stupid mind-reading Jerk._ "Stupid self-centered brat!" He yelled. I laughed. _Have to get me better than that Eddie_. "Get down here already!" He ordered me.

In a flash I was already standing face to face with my _dear_ brother.. "Relax Edward, what's so important about another year of High School?" I said to him. "That we cant be late, and Alice is hiding something from me. Im guessing there's a problem at the new school," He said. "Who's bright Idea was it for us to move to Forks anyways?" I asked out loud. "Mine," Alice came from the kitchen, hand in hand with Jasper. "Why did you pick this dumpy town?" I asked her. "Hey!" Alice grunted. "Forks is a good place for Vampires. I wonder why there isn't more living here," "More?" I asked. "I mean, Fork's is the rainiest town in the US, vampires can come out during the day without getting caught. I cant imagine sneaking around in the dark forever," She finished. Rambling on like always. Edward looked at Alice weirdly.

"Alice," Edward sighed. "If your going to keep me out of your head, at least switch the song. Or pick something _better_," Alice laughed. "What is she singing?" I asked Edward. "The Jonas Brothers," I shuddered. "Ah Alice, your _worse_ than Emmett. I could handle his High School Musical phase, but _that_, that is just wrong," Edward told her. "Whatever," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jasper," I smiled at my "twin" brother. "Hey Rose," He said suspiciously. _Ah, is it really a shocker when I try to be nice? _"Yes," Edward replied. "Get out of my head!" I hissed at him. "You see," He replied with a stupid crooked smile. "Can I talk to you?" I asked Jasper, ignoring Edward. "Sure," He said. I grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"What's up Rosalie?" He asked me as we stopped walking. We were standing in front of Edward's Volvo. "Im concerned for you," I said to him honestly. "Don't be," He said calmly, but I could tell he was irritated. "Jasper, I just want to tell you that I understand," I began. "No you don't," He said. "Jasper-" I sighed. "Look, it's hard to not attempt to drain a human. Blood lust is a terrible thing, but Please understand that it's in _our_ nature. We are _Vampires_. We drink blood. And Human blood is forbidden for _our _kind of vampires. Having the temptation so close to us, and having to be crammed into a small room with them is even worse. But I hope you can see that it isn't your fault. No one blames you for having to leave Alaska," I said to him. He was eyeing me. I didn't need to have his powers, to know that he was confused to why I was being sympathetic.

"It's hard Rosalie," He finally admitted. I smiled. I was happy he at least trusted me enough to open up . "I didn't mean to, I tried but her scent was too strong. And if having to sit next to her for two hours everyday wasn't enough, she had to be running past me with a bloody nose." His voice was sad. "I could feel her blood down my throat before I even sank my teeth into her neck. I didn't want to kill her, I didn't." He looked away.

"Jasper," I said softly. "Brother, in time you'll be able to resist. You _will_ be stronger. There is no need to feel weak. Everyone understands that you lived off human blood for hundreds of years. It's harder for you," I put a hand on his shoulder. "You've never tasted human blood Rosalie," It wasn't a question. It was a fact. "True, I haven't. But I've drained seven humans. I murdered. _You_ did it without having an option. _I _did it purposely. For revenge," I said to him. He was surprised. I didn't open up about my early years as a Vampire. To no one. "Oh," He said. I nodded. "Thanks Rosalie," He smiled. My finger traced the crescent scar under his eyes_. Poor Jasper, he must've lived a brutal life before_.

"No problem Jazz," I hugged him lightly. He patted my back and we separated. "Finally," Edward grunted. Alice and him came out of the house. Running towards Jasper and I. "Where's Emmett?" I asked, looking around for my husband. "Why do you _always_ think that'll work?" Edward said. "Pssh your no fun," Emmett came out of the garage. "What were you trying to do?" I asked him. "He was _trying _to scare us, but apparently, like the brainless Vampire that he is, he forgot I can read minds, and that we would have smelled him anyway," Edward said.

"Oh go make out with you pillow _Eddie_," Emmett laughed. "Go to school Kids!" Esme shouted from the house. "Yes mommy!" Emmett yelled. "Come on guys!" Alice said excitedly. "What car are we taking?" Jasper asked. "Volvo" "Jeep," "Mercedes," Edward, Emmett, and I said at the same time. "Oh my there's a problem," Alice said. "Well who was the last one to drive in Alaska?" Jasper asked. "Rosalie!" Emmett and Edward said at the same time. _Traitors!. Fine take your stupid Volvo!_

"Everyone in the Volvo!" Edward said happily. He just loved that damn car. As Jasper was sitting on the back, before Emmett could climb in I smacked him on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing it. "That'll show you to go against me!" I hissed. "Sorry Rose," He said giving me a half smile. "Get in," I rolled my eyes. "Why does Alice always get shot gun?" Emmett asked, as I closed the door behind me. "Because I'm Edward's favorite sibling," She beamed. _Not like we _like_ Edward. _"We could do without you too Rosalie," He said. _ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!_

I sang the alphabet song and reached over and pinched Edward on the arm. Twisting his skin around with my slender fingers. "Ow," He grumbled. _I told you to stay out of my head_! "Surely you learned your lesson," I sat back against the seat.

In ten minutes we arrived at Fork's High. _What a waste disposal site! _"Don't like it go back to Alaska," Edward said opening the door of the backseat. "For a stupid mind-reader, your still a gentleman," He snorted. But I had to admit it. He had manners. "Wahoo! Fork's High!" Alice cheered. She began to bounce around. "Jasper," I called him irritated. He nodded and placed a hand on Alice's head. Slowly the pixie began to calm. "Thanks," I said to him.

"It's not that bad Babe," Emmett said. He put an arm around my waist. The human boys were already starting to fall for me. Humph. _Beauty was always a curse. It has always been _my_ curse. I wouldn't be like _this_ if it wasn't for it!…But I don't want to be ugly either_….I said mentally as I saw Edward give me a sympathetic smile. I did not want him to feel sorry for me.

"King's?" Edward asked out loud. "What did you pick up?" Emmett asked. "The girls parked across from us-" He nodded to a fake Blonde and a girl with bushy brown hair, standing across from us- "They thought about the King's. Some kid's from this school. They said we looked exactly like them. 'Pale' and intimidating," Edward explained. "Vampires?" I asked him. "I don't know," His eyes drifted to Alice. "Can _you_ tell us?" He asked her. "I don't know about any King's," She said. "Is she telling the truth?" I asked Jasper. Giving him a glare. "Yes," He said. I looked back at Edward. "She is," Edward confirmed it.

"They're coming," Alice and Edward said in unison. _The King's? _"Rosalie," Jasper called me. "Need help?" I shook my head. For some reason I was feeling nervous. Who were these King's? "Five, Four, Three," Alice began her countdown. "There," She pointed from across the parking lot.

Passing by the rusty cars, came four people riding skateboards. The first one was a guy. He was pale, dark haired, with golden eyes. He was riding a black and green board, with 'Luis' tagged on the side. Behind him came two boys and a girl. One had a blonde Mohawk, the other had messy black hair, and the girl had golden strsigh her barelt touching her shoulders.. She wasn't pretty though.

"Are they?" Emmett asked. "Yes," Edward responded. The guy , Im guessing the leader, Luis, whistled softly. Enough only for the Vampires to hear. "Office," He mumbled in the same volume. They were unaware of _us_. "Here comes one more," Alice said.

"Wow," Edward said. The last of the King's came skating on a blue and purple board. She was wearing black skinny jeans, with a white jacket that exposed some of her stomach. Her hood was up, and to make matters worse, she was wearing sunglasses. I couldn't see her face. It was weird but something intrigued me by her. "Me too," Edward mumbled. _Idiot_…

Her head turned towards us, as she was passing by. We couldn't tell if she was looking or glaring. _I wonder if she realized we are Vampires too? Would there be trouble? Not all Vampires enjoy having others invade 'their' land. _She looked away, and walked into the office,following her family.

"I don't know," Edward replied before I could ask. "What do you mean you don't know?" I asked him. "I couldn't read her mind," He said frustrated."There has only been one person i couldnt..." He traield off as I looked at him intentivly "Jasper? Did you get any emotions?" Alice asked her husband, "No," He looked as confused as Edward. _Who is she? _"Bella King,"


	4. Changed to a King

**Bella's POV**

"Humph, new vampires," I said to myself. "Bella," Luis hissed at vampire speed. I looked up at him, taking my mind away from the new vampires. "What?" I asked him. He nodded at the receptionist, who was on the phone. "Oh," I smacked myself on the forehead. "Sorry," I said to him. He rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about it _later_," He said in the same harsh tone.

"How may I help you?" Asked the new secretary. I looked at her name tag. "Hi Mrs. Brown, my family and I didn't receive our schedules," I told her. Clumsy humans. "Oh, there was a mix up. You are returning students correct?" I nodded. "Im Bella King, and these are my brother: Luis and Joseph King." I point at the two boys on my left. "We are the Taylor's," Mark told her. "Im Mark and that's my twin sister Sarah," He pointed out at the blonde.

Mrs. Brown began to look through the piles of unorganized papers on her desk. She looked frustrated and worried. "Sorry, Im new here," She said still looking at the papers. Obviously. I sighed. We never had this problem with Mrs. Cope. "Here they are!" She sighed in relieved. Good. You don't want to piss five vampires off.

"Thank you," I said warmly and took the schedules from her hands. My family followed me back out the door. I stared back at the direction where the new Students were parked but they were gone. "Their left," I said flustered. "What is with you?" Luis asked. I shrugged. I handed each of them their schedules. "Argh, History," I sighed. "I was there during the Civil war, it wasn't that amazing," Mark laughed at himself. "Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "I have to go," I told them. "What the bell hasn't rung yet," Mark said. "I want to get a good seat," I lied to him. "Meet us at the same Lunch table as always Bella-" Luis heaved a sigh. "And please, _don't _go hunting or running around anywhere else. It's hard to find you when you disappear. You are such a libertine," I laughed. "Yes Sir," I saluted him.

I grabbed my skateboard and rode it to Building Four. It took me a minute to get to my First period. Skateboard +vampire speed No tardy slips. _Thank you Nathan King_! The classroom was vacant. Not even the teacher was present. I walked, in human pace, to the far seat in the back. Next to the window. Gosh, if Nathan King actually loved me he wouldn't allow Lauren Mallory to flash her fake nose around here. That's the way to ruin a morning.

"King," I huffed. Clever last name. It had a double meaning to me. **One**: For the guy who loved me until his last moment. **Two**: For the scum that murdered my sister…..

_**Flashback**_

"Please Kill me!" I managed to scream out from the pain. I was in a black abyss. There was no light. I didn't even hear Nathan's screams of pain anymore. Was I dying? Or was I already dead? I couldn't see those red eyes anymore. Or the beautiful golden one's that knocked that monster who caused me all the pain I was in, off me. There was nothing. I was just in a black pitched room. Trying hard to find my way out of the pain that filled it. And then the sharp pained hit me again.

"Please! Have mercy!" I yelled. I was on fire. Everything was burning. I felt the flames in my body. They were burning every inch of me. Every organ. Every tissue, every muscle was on blaze. I yelled and yelled but no one ever came. I felt like I was being burned alive, but the fire wasn't visible. The fire wasn't on the outside.. There was a sense of never ending agony in my screams. No one helped me. They were letting the fire turn me to ash from the inside. It felt like venom was gushing from within me. Destroying any vital thing it could find. It seemed that the burning was going on forever. I cant remember when the fire started. Was this Hell? Was I burning in damnation because of my selfishness? Was this the way to punish me for disobeying my father. No! I cant be dead. Rosalie needed me.-My heart banged against my chest. But this time the pain overwhelmed the fire. Rosalie was gone.

My screams, were still being ignored. I was _alone_, but I sensed someone was watching me. Surely someone could exterminate me now. Someone needed to take me out of my misery. My screams, by begging went unnoticed. Did Royce come back for me? After defying him and attacking him in public street, his reputation was surely being gossiped about. I accused him of murder, and now he was silencing me. What about Nathan? Would he really hurt his brother to keep his secret silent? Did Rosalie go through all this pain as well? I hope her passing was peaceful unlike mine.

The fire burned me in what like seemed forever. Nothing ever changed. I was starting to feel numb from the pain. I felt it fading away promptly. I was surely dying now. If the pain was fading, I must be becoming extinct. The fire seemed to distinguish from every part of my body except my heart. I could feel the flames there, burning every piece of it. My heart beat louder than I ever heard it, but every second it seemed to slow. Little by little the last flame that reside in my heart began to extinguish and before I knew it, I was dead.

"Isabella Hale?" A chiming voice called me. My eyes snapped open involuntary. Topaz eyes were staring back at me. They weren't the golden eyes I had seen before I was drenched in flames. "Am I dead?" I asked the first foolish question that came to my head. "No," The voice spoke again. "Who are you then?" I asked, I was confused. I thought I _was_ dead. "I'm Luis Taylor," He said kindly. "Nice to meet you Sir," I said curtly. At least I had my manners.

"If Im not dead, what happened to me?" I asked Luis. "Isabella-" He sighed. "Child, Do you believe in mythical creatures ?" He asked me. There was a concerned expression on his beautiful pale face. I looked back at him, still slightly puzzled. What did supernatural beings and creatures have to do with this? "I guess," I trailed off. I was a dreamer, I had a wild imagination.

"Like werewolves? Sure," I continued, as he didn't speak. He gave a small chuckle. "Well almost, although _those_ are real too. Children of the moon," He said. I stared at him quizzically. "Forgive me Mr. Taylor but I'm not following," I said. Was the creature with evil red tint eyes a werewolf? "The person who attacked you Isabella, was a-" He paused. "He _is_ a Vampire." He looked intensively at me. "You're a vampire," He said, before I could say anything. "Oh," For some reason I believed him. Why else would the monster have attacked me on my neck?

"How did you find me?" I asked him. His eye went wide.. "That's it? Your not going to interrogate me?" He asked. "Should I?" I replied. "I like you Isabella," He laughed. "Tell me Sir, how did you find me?" I asked once more. He sighed. "I found you in Golden Field. I was hunting, and I smelled you. Your smell was different from anything I have encountered. It was a cross between a human and one of us. Of course your human scent was fading away, So I took a guess to say you were in mid transformation." He cleared my question.

"Mainly I heard you scream, luckily I found you. I brought you _here_, with my Mate Sarah," He pointed to a white door. For the first time I noticed my surrounding. I was in a white room. The door burst open and inside came in a tall blonde. "Hello Isabella, pleasure to meet you," She smiled. "Hello Ma'am," I said as warmly as I could. "What's with the formalities? Your making me feel old," She laughed.

"Well you _are_ two hundred years old," Another voice said from the door said. I turned and saw a another male, but he looked almost like Sarah, exactly as pale and fair-haired. Instinctively, I crouched into a fighting pose. "Easy Isabella," Luis tried calming me down. "Whoa feisty," The vampire said. "I like her," He smiled at me. "Isabella, this is our brother. Mark." He said gesturing to the blonde male. "Oh," I repositioned myself.

"Were you successful?" Luis asked Mark. "Yes, it wasn't an easy task Brother. Apparently they were searching for the boy. It was hard to dispose of the body," He explained to Luis. "What body?" I asked curiously. "There was a boy with you Isabella, when I found you. Unluckily for him, the vampire that bit the both of you, Killed _him_." I stiffened. "Nathan?" I asked. "Yes, Nathan King," He replied. "Im sorry Isabella, I tried saving him, but his body no longer showed signs of life." He said softly. I nodded. "Royce King is having a fit." Mark began, I turned to look at him. "Royce?," I hissed.

"What is the matter?" Sarah asked. "Royce King murdered my sister," I murmured. "Sibling for a sibling," Mark said. "No," I growled at him. "I _loved_ Nathan, nothing more than a friend of course, a relationship with him would have never worked out anyways. I was never the one to be obedient for what my Father wanted," I confessed. "Although making him a King, I was naturally disgusted. But he had a good heart," I sighed. "I am so terribly sorry for his Loss, I would have been pleased to journey a new life with him. As my loyal friend." I told them.

They looked at me with pity. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. "So what perks come with being a vampire?" I asked them, switching the subject. "Do I have to stay away form garlic?" I asked. They laughed lightly, still afraid to sound to o happy. "Well we have super strength, speed, and Sarah's favorite-" "Inhumanly beauty," She smiled. I laughed. "Goodie at least I'll me fair looking now," I said to them. "You were beautiful before you changed," Sarah said shockingly. "Im sure you looked like a porcelain doll before you were transformed," I told her. She just smirked. Compliments were good for her.

"We are Immortal Bella," Mark said. "What?" I asked him. "We can live forever," He simplified it. "No," I rolled my eyes. "I mean, what did you just name me?" He smiled. "Bella?" Luis contemplated the name. "Well Isabella is too proper, and besides Bella means beautiful in Italian. It suits you better," He smiled a gorgeous smile. I felt the need to blush. "Thank you," I said. "No problem Bella," He said.

"Im guessing I cant go back to my father then?" I looked at Luis. "I'm afraid not. You wouldn't age Bella. We live for eternity. And besides the thirst-" He stopped. "Which reminds me, do you have a burning sensation in the back of your throat?" He asked. I stood silent, trying to feel my new vampire form. "Nope," I said to him. "Are you sure?" He asked curiously. "Yes ,…Why?" I asked him. "Well all newborns are crazed for blood, especially human blood," He said. "Um, then Im not a very good newborn," I said to him. "This is rare," He looked at his brother and mate Sarah. "We must keep an eye on you if anything changes further on," He added.

"Excuse me?" I looked at them. "Does that mean Im allowed to travel with you?" I really didn't want to be alone. I had no one else. Not Nathan. And not my beloved Sister. "Of course Darling!" Sarah took my hand. "We would be delighted if you may join us," Mark and Luis nodded eagerly. "Thank you so much. Bless you three," I smiled at them.

"We might need to alter your name Isabella," Luis said. "Isabella Hale is too recognized. Your Father is a very powerful man, and not to mention that the whole town new who your family was. The King's don't interact with uncommon people after all," Sarah said. "Well…" I paused for a moment. So Isabella Hale did die, in the end. I stared back at my new family. They looked like royalty. Beautiful creatures they were. And the humblest of them all. "King." I said. "Bella King,"

_**End Of Flashback.**_

"Excuse me!" Someone shook my arm roughly. I picked my head up from the desk. "Do you mind if I seat here?" My eyes stared back at the golden ones.


	5. One can Dream

**Bella's POV**

"Yes, of course," I said. I couldn't stop staring at him. His eyes just looked _so_ familiar. I know I've seen them before. I've seen vegetarian vampires before, with golden color to their eyes, but nothing like _this_. His eyes were beautiful. They were a golden liquid. The ones you cant get lost in forever.

"Im Edward Cullen," He extended his hand to me. "Nice too meet you," He said, looking at me, like if I was familiar as well. "Bella King, and Nice to meet you too," I tried to smile. I was too dazzled. If my heart would beat, it would have spluttered hyperactively right about now.

"We don't mean to intrude Bella," Edward said. "Intrude, intrude what?" I asked him. He gave me an amused look. "Fork's. Your Coven. My Coven," He said, he was trying to get me to understand. "Oh! _That_," I said. "Don't worry Mr. Cullen, my coven isn't territorial," I assured him. "We aren't aggressive,…well _they _aren't," I smiled at myself. "You are problematic?" He asked. "A bit, I'm easily ticked off," I told him. "Low patience, as do I," He smiled, "Mainly my brothers tend to make me snap," He said. "Yeah, Joseph can get on my nerves. But he is my best friend in a way. We are too similar."

"In what ways Ms. King?" He asked properly. His eyes met mine, once more. This time I couldn't tear away from his perfect face. Even the bruise-like shadows underneath his beautiful eyes were lovely. His pale skin tone was even better on him than any other vampire that I have ever met, or seen. His untidy bronzed hair fascinated me, I felt like running my fingers through those reddish-brown strands.

"Bella?" Edward poked my arm lightly. "Huh?" I asked, still eyeing his face. "I asked you something," He said with a smile threatening to curl on his lips. "How are you and your brother similar," He said, as he noticed I couldn't focus. "Oh that!," I said looking away. "Your on odd vampire," He laughed lightly. "Yeah, surprisingly I get that a lot," I rolled my eyes.

"Well my brother, originally named Joseph Scott, was a petty thief in his prior life. He was so young, just merely sixteen years old. Leaving in the streets of London. He tried getting by in life, through assaulting pedestrians. One day, he mugged the wrong person. This man, beat him half to death, and left him in an alley of the cold streets of England. When my family and I stumbled upon him, Luis forbid me to try and help. He said it wasn't in my power to spare his life. But I couldn't leave him there. I needed to save him. And so I did, it didn't please Luis but he quickly got over it. Good intentions is what counts.

After Joseph transformed, we quickly became friends. Like I said, we are too similar. Besides the horrors are life's have been, we managed to _love_ life. Love everything about it. We are libertines, tough to tame. Free as the wind. We don't need others, we are far _too_ independent. We care of each other, but most importantly about oneself. We vowed never to let anyone hurt us."

My eyes didn't meet Edward's as I spoke. I drifted them away, out the window. Thinking of the past times. Of our early years. When I turned to face him, his eyes never left my side. Like they were permanently glued there. He seemed to be thinking thoroughly. "And the others?" He asked. His eyes shifted out the window, like mine had been a couple of minutes ago. "What about them?" I asked him. "How where they changed?" He said.

"The leader, Luis Taylor, was born in 1845, in Virginia. He was changed when he was eighteen. His death was less brutal than anyone else's. The vampire that changed him, found Luis in a field. He had been left out there by some of his enemies. He was trying to keep his mother from loosing their property, he trusted the wrong people to help him through those difficult times. When Luis, couldn't pay them back, they dragged him away to a far prairie field. He was dying from dehydration, mainly. He wasn't hurt physically. The Vampire spared his life, and he had been on his own after that. Feeding on animals of course."

"Yes, that is less tragic." Edward said. He seemed to be very focused. "And his mate?" He asked. I sighed. I didn't know why I was trusting Edward Cullen, so much. I didn't trust anyone. Especially not with my coven's secrets or lives. But there was something in those golden eyes, that made me want to tell him everything. But not about Every_one_.

"Sarah was changed at age nineteen by Luis. Sarah White, was married to Richard White, an important congressman from the original thirteen colonies. She was forced into marriage by her father-" I laughed to myself. That would have been my destiny,…_her_ destiny-" Her parents needed the wealth White provided. And for that they sold their daughter. When Sarah decided she couldn't take more of the old man, she told him she was leaving. She said that she didn't care if she was disowned from her family, she needed to leave. But being a powerful man Richard White couldn't let his bride run off, it would be the end of his political career. He couldn't be seen as the man who's wife put shame to his good name.

He thought it was best if she disappeared, or better yet if he lost his wife in a terrible accident. He shot her, making it seem like they broke into their Mansion. Luckily enough for Sarah she managed to run from the house, and stagger by Luis. It was love at first sight for them. She told him that she couldn't believe she was in presence of such a beautiful creature. She couldn't believe how she fell in love. But she was dying. If Luis wanted to be with her for eternity he needed to change her. And he did. They've been married for more than a century."

"Love is a powerful tool, a great motivation," Edward said. "It caused Luis to damn Sarah into this life," He said. His eyes on his desk, he didn't bother to look at me anymore. Which seemed to bother me. "Damn her into this life?" I asked curiously. "He gave up her soul," He said quietly. "Right?" I said, trailing off. And Im weird.

"What about the other blonde, Mark." He asked once more. "What's with all the questions about my family Edward?" I asked him. He gave me a dazzling crooked smile. "Cant I ask?" He said smugly. "Why is it necessary to know?" I said suspiciously. He wasn't technically a friend. And besides he is a vampire, who knows what he and his coven are planning. _They _might be territorial.

"I find it so bizarre Bella-" I liked the way he said my name-" How such a liberal and odd vampire, like yourself, can interact and live with vampires like _them_." He said. What did he mean? "Im lost," I told him. "You are so different from them Bella, they are more settled, more about the family. And you are not." He said. "Excuse me, but what do you know about me?" I asked him. "It's just my opinion Bella," He said. His golden eyes smothered mine. For a moment I lost my thoughts, and the anger that was threatening to spill.

"Are you trying to recruit me to your coven?" I asked him. "One can dream," He said sweetly. "I would _never_, leave my coven Cullen. Not even for the most, perfect, dazzling vampire." I said to him. I picked up my books, and my board as the bell rang, and stormed off.

As the hall began to fill in with Fork High's students, all trying to squeeze through to get to their next class, I saw Edward walking away with a small pixie-like girl. I sighed. Why do I even care?! Before I could turn the hall, something big smacked into me. If I wasn't a vampire I would have surely lost my balance, and my books would have fell everywhere. "Watch it!" I hissed. I tried fixing my white jacket. "Sorry," The voice said. "Another Cullen," I grunted, as the smell of a new vampire tickled in my nose. "You must be a King," The booming voice asked.

I studied the vampire, for a quick second. He was tall, and very muscular. If he was human, he would have been considered a hardcore body builder. He had big topaz eyes, and had the cutest dimples on his cheeks. Plus those curls were adorable too. "IM Emmett," He said. "Bella," I replied.

"Are you in this class too?" He asked me. "Yeah," I said. "Cool! We can be like the greatest best friends ever! We can talk about boy's and maybe go shopping!" He teased. I laughed. "Your such a grizzly," I said to him. He had the goofiest look on his pale face. "For some awkward reason Bella King, I like you." He said with a smile. And I felt the same way. Like a strong bond. Something that you feel for a brother, how you feel about _family_. "Same here," I said to him. "Well I am a lady's man," He brushed his shoulder.Wriggling his eyebrows. "Emmett Cullen!" I heard a chiming voice call him. "Run! She is going to kill me! Hide me!" Emmett dragged me into the classroom, with the voice screaming, coming towards us.


	6. Stupid Alice

**Rosalie's POV**

"Watch out Rose," Alice complained as I bumped into her and Edward. "Where's Emmett?" I growled at them. Im going to kill him! "_Ooooh _what did he do?" Alice said excitedly. "What did he _do_?" I laughed a bit sarcastically. "He gave me Jasper's schedule! Meanwhile Jasper still had his original one! I was stuck in weight training for two hours! _Two_ hours Alice! I've missed my first class, which happens to be History!" I yelled. The students walking by to get to their next class were looking at me, literally shoot fumes out my ears.

"You have History with me?" Edward asked me. I turned to glare at him. "I didn't hear your name be called," He said. "Because you were to busy talking to Bella King," Alice winked at him. "Can we _forget_ about her!" I yelled. Even though I was intrigued by her, no idea why, it was _not _the moment. "Okay Jeez." Alice said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Where is he Alice?" I yelled at the psychic. "Do I look like a tracking device?" She said at me, putting one hand on her tiny pixie waist. "Alice!" I hissed. "Tell me where he is, or _all _your wardrobe will be gone in .25 seconds once we come through the house's front door!" I threatened her. "You wouldn't dare-" Her facial expression went blank. Her eyes were shut tight; she was having a vision. Edward laughed lightly. "_Fine_, I'll tell you," She sighed in defeat. "He has music next, you better hurry," She pointed straight back at the hall. "Thanks," I said through my teeth and went through the humans.

As I turned the hall, heading towards the music room to kill my husband, I saw him talking animatedly with Bella King. They looked like they were having a rather humorous conversation. We'll see humor once I rip that curly hair right of his head! "Emmett Cullen!" I yelled at him, as loud as a human could. Students stared but I didn't care, I was going to kill him! I was so embarrassed I would consider becoming a widow.

"Run! She is going to kill me! Hide me!" I heard him say to King. He grabbed her by the arm and began dragging her into the classroom. "Emmett!" I yelled again. I began to run to catch up with him. Once I reached the music room he slammed the door closed. "Sorry Babe," He said slowly. "Just remember I'll see _you_ at lunch," I murmured acidly at him. "Yikes," I heard the King girl speak. Her voice was familiar. She had a warm but yet sarcastic tone to it. I know I've heard it before.

"Rose!" I heard the pixie call me. I was still trying to remember where I've heard _that _voice. "Why are you staring at the door?" She asked me stupidly. "Shut it Alice," I said to her. "Why are you even here?" I asked. "Don't you have a class with _Eddie_ or _Jazzy_?" I said as I rolled my eyes. I turned from the music room, and walked back out the hall. Alice kept pace with me. "Just because I walked my brother out doesn't mean I have a class with him, I just needed to tell him something," She said. "Besides I have English with you," She continued. I was silent."Did you find Emmett?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes again. "Don't you know already?" I told her. "Cant believe he closed the door on your face," Alice laughed.

"Very _funny_ Ally," I said to her. "Lighten up Rosalie, _you_ chose to marry a kid," She said. Although Emmett could be immature at times, he complimented the type of person I am. I'm more serious, reserved, pushy, peg-headed at times, while he was more outgoing, goofy, loyal, caring, sensitive. Who ever said opposites attract was right on the money! I don't think I would ever see myself with anyone else that wasn't him.

But sometimes I wonder if I would give it all up. If I would give _him_ up, if I could get another chance to be human again. It's my hearts desire. Just to have humanity back into my body. I miss the warmth, the fragileness, being normal. I didn't care for so much power or immortality. What was eternity anyways without the people you love? Without the person you loved more than yourself? A life without Isabella wasn't life at all. It was just an excuse not to be a pile of ashes.

I could picture her life,… _my _life. What _I_ was suppose to live. Without me there, there was no doubt Father married her to Nathan King. She became Mrs. King. She took _my _title. She probably had children, and if any of them was a girl she surely named her after me or our Mother.

In all richness and in health, her life was a punishment for her. Isabella wouldn't have wanted to end up tied down to Nathan King. She would have wanted to travel the world, on her own. Not having the duty to obey our Father in his wishes. After my death, she indisputably had to respect and obey Mr. Hale's orders. His ambitions became _her_ responsibility. _She_ ended up_ living_ for him.

What would have been of me? What If I would have survived? Would I still have married Royce? Or would I have accused him of such a foul act?. Humph. The King family was _too_ powerful for their own good. They would have never believed me. And I would have been married to my rapist.

"Rose," Alice whispered in my ear. I drifted away from my mind. "Yes?" I asked. I notice we were already sitting in our class. "King," She pointed to a dark-haired male. "Oh," I said. I wonder why they called themselves the Kings? Was it anyway related to Royce King? I growled at just the name of that coward.

"Stop," Alice slapped my hand. "What?" I hissed. "Don't growl stupid," She said. I noticed Luis King's face was confused. Ha, he thought my growl was for him. "Sorry," I said to him. Any unclear comment could drive the two covens to battle. Vampire's are so animalistic. They fight for what they _think_ is naturally theirs. "It's okay," He said calmly. He took a seat next to Alice.

"Im Luis King," He said kindly to us. "Im Rosalie Ha-" "She's my sister. She is married to Emmett Cullen." Alice interrupted Being rather specific with who I was. "This is Alice Cullen. A rather stupid, know-it-all pixie," I said acidly. "Gosh, imagine if we _weren't_ family," She laughed, looking at Luis. "Maybe I wouldn't feel guilty if I rip you limb by limb," I said. "Oh aggressive," Luis said. I smiled facedly at him. Stupid King.

"Your rude smiles don't get to me Mrs. Cullen," He said. I just stared. "You see, my sister gives me one of those at least every hour," He laughed. "Good to know," I said rolling my eyes. "Maybe you should try and be _nicer _Rose, we're going to be extremely close to them," She said. She didn't even try to whisper it to me. She let Luis King know. "Excuse me?" Luis asked. Ah, here comes her life story. "I'm a psychic," Alice grinned proudly. "I saw that our covens will be the best of friends. Almost family," She smiled. "Psychic huh? Impressive," he said.

"Is there anything _you_ can do?" I asked him, my tone was a bit harsh. Maybe I do over do it. "Regrettably I don't," He said. "Humph," I snorted. His eyes grew amused. "Is there anything _you_ could do Mrs. Cullen?" He asked. Alice burst out laughing. The teacher looked back at her, frowning. Hope she gets detention. "She has nothing," Alice said through a small round of giggles. "Didn't think so," Luis smirked. This time, I purposely growled at him. "Scary," He said, he rolled his eyes at me. And _I'm _rude?!

"Luis will you and your family please join us-" Don't do it pixie! "-For 'lunch' today?" Damn you! I officially _hate_ the King's. Okay, Vampy. I'll give you one chance to earn my respect. _One_. Deny my stupid pixie sister's invitation. "We would love to," He grinned at me. So much for 'Almost Family'.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I asked Alice. My tone was low enough for _her_ to hear me. "Don't complain Rose, your being impolite." She tried lecturing me. "Ah," I grunted. "Trust me Sister, your going to _enjoy_ this," She smiled. "I doubt it," I said closing my fist. "Never bet against Alice," She winked.


	7. So much for Fun

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" Mark ran to me, holding his skateboard on his side. "Hi Mark," I smiled at him. "How was your day so far?" He asked me. We were standing outside the lunchroom. "It was okay," I said. I tried not to mention meeting two of the Cullen's. Especially if they were male. There was always something shifty about Mark, when I talked about guys. Not like I ever did, I've been single for eighty years. So when it comes up every other decade he gets paranoid. Nothing has ever worked out for me though. I still feel like I'm meant for someone. Someone who I haven't met. Or already have…

"Let's go in, Luis doesn't like to wait," He said rolling his eyes. Luis can be too full of himself at times. "Herpes infection?" He asked as we walked in. I laughed. "No she wasn't in any of my classes so far, still crossing my fingers. Cant be sure if Im a year-free of Mallory until the end of the day," I said to him. "Lucky," He said. He repressed a gag. "I have Stanley for three classes." He said as he shuttered. "Is she still after you?" I asked him, in my overprotective tone. He smiled hugely. "Yeah, she wants me _bad_," He winked at me. "Not funny Mark!" I yelled. "Cheer up Bells," He laughed. I hardly think any vampire is good enough for him, imagine a human, one as annoying as Jessica Stanley.

"Hello Barbie!" I greeted Sarah as I sat at our regular table. "Respect me child!" She said. "I'm like your mother," She smiled. "You wish," I said in a duh-way. She laughed lightly. Truth is I considered her more than _just_ a friend. She was my sister. She replaced _Her_. Everything I thought I would live with _her_, I lived with Sarah. She was in some ways like her. Always looking out for me, and trying to find me a husband. Ha, this isn't the 1900's anymore! "Meet any boys?" She winked. See what I mean?

"None my type," As I said this, I got a glimpse of bronzed hair. "Some creepier than the next," I said. I swear I saw Edward lips curl up in a smile. "Can we move past Bella and the fact the she will be _single_ for eternity?" Joseph grunted. "Hey!" I said. "Some brother you are," I stuck my tongue out at him. "You hate me because Im beautiful," Joseph said repeating the gesture. We laughed. "Extremely," I batted my eyelashes at him. "That's _not_ right," Mark said sternly. "Take a joke," I rolled my eyes at him. "Joseph!" I yelled cheerfully at my brother. "What?" He asked. He already knew what grabbed my attention.

"You brought your guitar!" I smiled, I bounced lightly on my seat. "No," He laughed. "I borrowed it from the school"-He looked around-"Theirs is much cheaper," He smug. "Your _such_ a show off," I rolled my eyes. "What happened with being humble and such?" I said. My family began to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "You," Luis said. "Ha ha," I rolled my eyes again. "You are _so_ weird!" Sarah said through a giggle. "What did I do this time?" I asked boredly. "Your happy, for no apparent reason, usually your not so bubbly. And in the matter of seconds you turn all grumpy," Luis laughed. "You remind me of a Cullen I met today, she is rather feisty," He laughed.

"You met a Cullen?" I asked him. More interested in _this_ rather to my weirdness. "Two actually," He said nodding. "Ah," Mark grunted. "I met two of them too," I said. "Edward and Emmett Cullen," I cleared it. "What?!" Mark growled. See what I mean about him wanting me to be allergic to other man-vamps? "Relax Mark, I'm not planning to be anyone's 'mate'," I said. "At least not Emmett's," Luis said. "Huh?" I said. Not because of his comment, but because I never thought about feeling that way about Emmett. "The heated Cullen I met is _his_ wife," He said. "Oh," I said.

"Trying to hit at the Cullen's King?" I shuttered. "Mallory," I said through my teeth. "I heard that you were getting quite, _cozy_, with Edward Cullen," She said with her stupid voice. Jessica laughed behind her "Don't _you_ two have anything better to do, than to stalk _me_?" I smirked. "Thanks for the attention, but I don't want it," I laughed. "Right," Lauren said rolling her eyes. "Leave Mallory," Joseph said. "Don't come here and try to insult my sister, because that is _my_ job!" He added. She rolled her and walked away. "If you only gave me _one_ minute, I promise she'll never know-" "Bella," Luis interrupted me. "I've already told you. No! No! _No_!" He said strictly. "Your _no_ fun," I sighed. "Using your powers to harm Lauren Mallory isn't _fun_," He lectured. "I disagree," Sarah, Joseph and Mark said. Luis just grunted, he _was_ no fun.

"You know what is _fun_," Luis began. "Joining the new students, and showing them what there is to do around here," He said. I groaned. "That's not fun, that's the responsible thing to do," I sighed. "We cant let them try and figure it out Bella," He said. "We could and then that would make it fun," I winked. "No more fun talk, it's starting not to be fun," Sarah said. "Fine let the _fun_ begin!" I said as I stood up.

Luis and Sarah, walked ahead of us. Leaving my brothers and I following after them, like trained puppies. When we got to their table, five amazingly beautiful heads turned to look up at us. "Hello," Luis began. A blonde female vampire sitting next to Emmett jerked her head towards me. Her golden locks gently floated around her shoulders. Her eyes intensively looked back at me. Studying my features. There was something about _her_. Her eyes flopped opend wide. "Isabella?" Came the voice that I never thought I would hear again.


	8. I thought you were gone

**Rosalie's POV**

"So you got _cozy_ with Bella King?" I asked Edward. The family laughed. "Shut up, Lauren doesn't know anything," He said, trying to defend himself. "Sure," Alice said. "You sneaky pixie," Emmett said. "Im on to you," He laughed. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. Opps! I was giving him the silent treatment at school, for his little prank. "You wouldn't have lasted an hour," Edward said. "Go die," I said to him.

Emmett smiled. "I know why the fairy has been keeping Edward out of her head," He smuged. "Right," Jasper laughed. "Like you, Emmett McCarthy, will ever _know _anything," He laughed again. "What do you _think_ you know?" Alice asked. Edward was quiet. Probably trying to read Emmett's mind. "Your right, it's not working. He finally learned how to keep me out," Edward replied to my thought. "I _always_ knew!" Emmett said. "It's just funnier when you try and you stumble upon my dirty thoughts," He winked.

"Enough of Rosalie in very few or tiny clothes," Alice rolled her eyes. "Tell me grizzly, what do you think you know?" She asked again. "Grizzly," Emmett laughed. "Exactly what Bella King calls me," He sparkled at Alice. Alice and him began a staring contest. Idiots. A vampire doesn't need to blink, and can stand perfectly still forever. No one was going to win.

"You know!" Alice shrieked. "Oh yeah," He laughed. "How did you?" She asked. "The looks. They aren't that strong but enough to see a resemblance. And in the attitudes as well," He explained. "_He_ figured _you _out?" Edward asked. "Yeah," Alice said , shock upon her face. "Who knew Emmett had it," Jasper laughed.

"Their coming," Edward and Alice said together. And surely enough I heard five different set of footsteps stop abruptly at our table. Each of us, looked up at the King's. Original coven of vampires of Forks. I looked past the first four, to the last King. I didn't care for them. _She _was the one who grabbed my attention. As I looked at her, she stared back at me. Looking at me quizzically as I did. There was something about her pale face. I had to admit she was beautiful. She had smoldering golden eyes. The kind that only Edward manages to achieve. Her hair was a rich brown color. Flowing gracefully to her back. She looks like _Her_. Then what astounded me the most was hanging loosely on her neck. It cant be. It was my family's crest. A necklace only made especially for me and _her_. "Isabella?" I asked, daring to dream it was .

The only female vampire I have ever considered being Beautiful, compared to me, looked back at me. The same shocked expression upon her face, like I did. "Rosalie?" She asked in a murmur. I nodded hastily. "Is that you?" I asked, I was so nervous, Jasper began tapping his foot rapidly as well. "Rosalie," She cried. She pushed her coven out the way and ran straight to me. I pushed my coven aside as well, and we stopped an inch away from each other. "I missed you," I said. "As did I Rose," She smiled. If I didn't know any better, I would say her eyes were glistening with tears. But that wasn't like Isabella. It wasn't like me.

"Screw being insensitive!" She yelled. She railed me into a strong hug. Without even thinking about it either, I hugged her dearly. With so much love. With such affection. And that strong bond we had before, was stronger and much more powerful now that we were reunited. I didn't want to let her go. It's been eighty long years. She was back. _We_ were back. And that's all that mattered.

"Im taking it you two know each other?" Luis said. Isabella gently, unwillingly, broke away from my embrace. But not letting go of my hands. She was clutching them for dear life. As if she thought, any second I would disappear. "Your not dreaming, I assure you," I whispered to her. Knowing well that both our covens could hear us. "It's just," She paused. Her voice broke, and a soft sob escaped her body. "I thought you were _d-dead_," She said. "I thought you were gone," She added, her voice still low. "I would never leave you, completely," I told her. "But you did," She accused me. Im sure it wasn't meant as that, but as always she had a point. I _did_ leave her.

"Bella?" The blonde vampire, with the Mohawk, called her. "What's going on?" He said looking at me disgustedly. I was in a bliss, enough happiness not to shoot daggers at him. "Luis," She ignored him. I smiled. She always stood her ground when it came to me. "This is Rosalie _Hale_," She said. Her coven gasped. She told them about me? When I never mentioned her. When I thought about her only when my nosey brother wasn't near. "I thought I recognized that sarcastic smile," Luis said. Both Isabella and I rolled our eyes. "Whatever," We said in unison. She smiled hugely. "Just like old times," She said softly.

"What is going on?!" This time it was Edward who demanded. I know he has a low patience, but I didn't think he would get hysterical about it. "I don't understand your thoughts! Nor Alice's. Or even Emmett's!" He responded. "Ah, Mind-reader," Luis said. Thank you captain obvious! "Duh," Isabella turned her head to her leader. "Well?" My brother asked impatiently.

"I...um," I hesitated. Would Isabella hurt, if she knows I kept her a secret? No one in my coven, not even Emmett knew about Her. I pulled one of my hands away from Isabella's grip. I pulled her onto the bench. The rest of the members of her coven followed. The ten of us squeezed into the table. "There is something I need to confess," I said to them. I spoke to the Cullen's. And to _one_ King in particular.

"This is Isabella," I lifted her hand up to them. "We sort of figured that out," Edward rolled his eyes in annoyance. Well if you let me explain, you twit! "Carry on," He said harshly. Isabella growled. And my brother raised his eyebrow at her. "She is my _sister_. Isabella Hale. The smallest of the Hale girls." I looked at them. Edward and Jasper looked shocked, while Alice and Emmett looked pleased. "I knew it!" Emmett shouted. "Ha, proves how much I love my Rosie," He stuck his tongue out at Edward. "Your in love with my sister?" Isabella asked. "Yea! We're even married." He flashed a golden ring out of his pocket. "Sweet huh?" He winked at my sister. Then he stopped. "OOOOOOH!!" He said, as if he just realized something. "No wonder I liked you so much!" He said to my sister.

The vamp with the Mohawk glared at him. Edward's face turned stiff. "Up-high sister-in-law!" Emmett and Isabella high-fived each other. "Awesome Grizzly, I like you too! But we have to have that man to man talk," Isabella laughed lightly, they sounded like bells. "They do," Edward whispered. I stared at him confusingly. "Silly Bella, we've been married for seventy-five years. We've done it all! Everything in and out of the books. We've even beat Ally's and Jazz's record. And he is an empath!" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. The Whitlock's glared at him. "Ew," My sister shuttered. I laughed.

"I told you Rosalie," Alice spoke up. I nodded. I know what she meant. "Thank you," I told her. She smiled happily at me. "I owed you," She responded. She placed a tiny hand on Jasper's shoulder. Ah, that. "What do you know Jazz, another Hale," I smiled hugely. "Sounds great," He said smoothly.

"Argh this sucks," Alice grunted. "What?" I asked her. What can possibly ruin this moment. "The bell is going to right Brat," Edward replied. "You know Cullen," Isabella laughed lightly. Her faced expression showed amusement. "Keep insulting my sister, and you wont be able to read anyone's mind." She threatened him humorously. Oh, beat that Eddie. "We'll see," He replied. Meant for the both of us. "Let's meet up after school!" Alice shouted happily. "We can introduce your sister to Esme and Carlisle!" She cheered. "There's more of you?" Luis asked. "Yes," Edward replied.

"Hey Sis," Emmett called my sister. I smiled. We were a family. I had my own family. My husband and my sister.


	9. SO Hypnotic

**Bella's POV**

The last class passed by in a blur. I was too excited and happy to sit. I tried speeding up time, but Luis denied me my wish. Damn prude. But I would see Rosalie in a couple of minutes. It was impossible to grasp the idea that she was alive. That the Hale sisters were both Alive. And both Immortal.

"B!" Joseph called me. I was walking towards the parking lot. He ran towards me, carrying his guitar and skateboard.

"Hey Joe," I smiled at him. I was the happiest I ever been. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like dancing, or even singing.

"Bella," Joseph looked at the floor. He seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Although him and I were dangerously alike, he was always the bubbly one. He was the one who was trying to get me out of the depression or anger. And now he expressed pain in those big topaz eyes.

"I need help Sis," He said.

"About what?" I asked him. I began to get worried now. Joseph never needed anyone's help. He was independent. He needed no one.

"It's a hard thing to explain. I never wished or even dreamt that this could ever happen to me," If I didn't know Joseph better, I'd swear he was about to cry.

"Bella!" I heard my sister call me. All worries were pushed aside. I saw as her perfect figure became visible. Holding hands with the Grizzly. The way they looked just simply made me feel warm. It was like looking at Luis and Sarah. The love that radiated off them, made anyone feel the warmth of it. That certain spark that comes from their deepest affection and their heart, that can infect anyone who witnesses it. It made even the coldest of heart's dream that Love is possible. That there is a chance to be truly happy, when you belong to someone. Someone who makes you feel complete. Someone you _want_ to be with.

"Hi Rose!" I yelled happily. Joseph sighed heavily next to me, and I was ripped away from my bliss for a moment. "Can we continue this later?" I asked him. He nodded, but didn't leave my side.

"Ready to go Sis?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes, I'll follow you-" I stopped. I felt my coven gathering behind me. Right, it wasn't just me anymore. I wasn't Isabella Hale. I was Bella King. And Bella King had a different family. A family that for the past eighty years did not include Rosalie. It was my obligation to let my new family combine with my old one. It looks like the Hale's just gained four more family members.

"_We'll_ follow you. We rather skate anywhere." I told her. She nodded. She looked at my coven and back at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I knew she wasn't talking about the skateboards, she was talking about _them_. Now matter the time that passed, I knew Rosalie, and she didn't want me to be apart of them anymore. But the King's are part of _me _now. I wasn't Isabella Hale anymore. I had duties and a family. They will always be part of the new person I am now.

"Of course," I smiled. "Alright Sis, follow the Silver Volvo," Emmett said. Rosalie gave me a small smile, and she dragged Emmett across the parking lot. Where I saw the Gorgeous Edward Cullen staring at me, with his brother and sister watching him intensively. Like they were studying him, as if his behavior wasn't normal.

"Bella, Sweetie, you can go by yourself if you wish," Sarah said.

"No," I shook my head.

"You guys are my family, anywhere _I_ go, _you_ guys go. It's always been like that, and it's not going to change because my Sister is back from the dead." I told them.

"Rosalie didn't seem quite pleased with that," Luis said.

"Well she'll have to learn to please me then," I replied. "Let's go King's!" I dropped my board and placed my foot on it. "We have people to meet," I began skating, following the Silver Volvo that was speeding out the parking lot. With my family close behind me.

We followed the Cullen's to an incredible white Mansion. The type of house that stopped being contrasted a century ago. It had that Victorian architecture that was famous for royalty or any wealthy family of centuries past. It was old, but there was a sense of home that came with it.

"You have a beautiful home," Sarah complimented the Cullen's.

"Thank you," Rosalie answered simply.

"Follow us," Said the small raven-haired vampire. My coven and I silently walked behind the Cullen's. We entered a grand room. It was surrounded with white walls and a pale carpet. The living room had blood red couches, all arranged around a new Plasma television screen. And that was followed my a home entertainment system. There was paintings from great artist hanging perfectly on the pallid walls.

"Welcome to my Home Isabella," Rosalie said proudly.

"Esme! Carlisle!" Emmett yelled. "Sit," He said to us. His family gathered around the couches, taking a seat. The King's and I hesitated. We weren't comfortable yet, even though they showed no threat, we weren't used to interacting with _others_.

"We're not going to hurt you," said Jasper.

"Who said we were scared?" Mark asked.

"I didn't say you were scared-" Jasper told him. "I can feel your unwillingness, and there is no need for it. We wouldn't hurt Bella, she is our sister's family, we wouldn't cause her pain. Besides, _you _are part of Bella, and that forbids us from harming you as well," He cleared his previous comment.

"Damn empath," Mark mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously guys, make yourselves at home," Alice cheered.

Before Mark could open his mouth, I smacked my hand on his lips. "Say it and your dead," I hissed at him. I knew what he was going to respond, and Im not going to let him insult my Sister's new family. If Rosalie respected mine, _We _would have to respect hers.

"Hello my children," Said a soft voice. I turned my head and saw a female vampire with Caramel hair, and beautiful butterscotch eyes. She was arm-linked with another Blonde vampire. They looked like the parent figures. But the male looked superior. Like the leader.

"Esme, Carlisle-" Rosalie walked to them. "I want you to meet someone very special to me," My sister smiled.

She motioned me to come forward. I placed my board on their white rug and walked at human pace at them. I stood a couple of inches from them. "This is Isabella, she's my sister," Rosalie introduced me. "Your sister?" The Male asked. "Yes, I had a sister before I was changed." She told him.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sweetie," Mrs. Cullen smiled at me, and then brought me into a gentle hug.

"Nice too meet you to Ma'am," I said politely. For some reason I felt the urge to curtsy.

"Well welcome to our Home Isabella,"

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," He laughed lightly.

"Please call me Carlisle," He said.

"Well if we're going to be less proper please call me Bella," I smiled at him.

"We'll then Bella, will you introduce your family to us," He said. I nodded.

"Carlisle and Esme this is my coven," I motioned my family to join me.

"This is my brother Luis King," I introduced them both leaders. They shook hands.

"My Brothers, Mark and Joseph," My eyes drifted to Joseph's face, he still looked rather sad.

"And my sister Sarah," I introduced the last of my family.

"Pleasure to meet you Cullen's, thank you for allowing us in your home," Luis said to Carlisle.

"It's our pleasure I assure you," He said, his gaze meet Rosalie's.

"Bella you must tell me, how _this _happened to you," Rosalie pulled my arm and dragged me to the couch. I felt uncomfortable, as the amazing golden eyes of her brother smothered against my face. His gaze was profound. I was afraid to look any longer. They were so hypnotic, I thought I could feel my heart beating.

There was this certain electrifying feeling, that Edward Cullen provoked in my body. Something that made my dead heart want to start beating. The way his golden eyes looked back at mine. The way, they were trying to scream out to me. Or was it all in my head? The urge that I had to fight, since the moment I met him. The urge to hold onto him, and never let him go. The way I could see myself with him for all eternity.

Am I going insane? Or am I falling in love with Edward Cullen?


	10. Selfish?

**Bella's POV**

"Well-" I looked around the room. The Cullen's all looking eager to listen to what Rosalie Hale sister life was like. And The King's ready to take a trip back to the past. Tough crowd. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"When Mr. Hindely -you remember him right?" I asked My sister. She nodded.

"Of course, he came to visit twice a week because of you and Nathan," She laughed. "Yeah," I trailed off.

"Well when the Sheriff came, he told father and I that you…you were dead. That some residents found your body, and when they went to inform Mr. Hindely about your death, when they arrived at the scene your body was gone. That they only found a trial of blood."

"Yea, that was rather hard for me to do," Carlisle said.

"When he told us-" I continued. "I went frantic. Nana was trying to hold me down, and I continued to yell at Mr. Hindely. I pleaded him to stop lying to me, but he said it was the truth. That he wouldn't lie to our family about something so delicate. Then my yells directed to our father. He told me simply that I had to cope with your death. That there wasn't anything I could do. I refused to believe you were gone Rosalie. You were my friend, my sister, my mother. You were the only one who understood me. The only one who knew how untamable I am. But how to control me as well. You knew what my hearts' desire was.

And I refused to believe, they took you from me. That you left me- I ran out the house at night. I was at first planning to run to Vera's. I knew how much you loved spending time with her little Henry, I figured you would stay a little longer. But then , as I ran, I crashed into _him_-" I let a small hiss escape my lips.

"Royce ordered me to go home. But one of his drunken mates thought I was rather 'pretty'-" Rosalie gasped.

"Bella your okay right? Please tell me he didn't hurt you," She said, she placed her hands all over my face, like if she was going to find any wounds.

"Rosalie," I pushed her hold on me off lightly. "Let me continue," I told her. She bit her bottom lip, and She grabbed Emmett's hand. It looked as if she was expecting something bad.

"He told them he thought I was beautiful, but I was untouchable. He told them I belonged to Nathan. He then…he asked for you. The way his blue eyes glowed, the way they looked at me…..I knew he did something to you Rosalie. I knew it was him. He had to do with your death. I attacked him, accusing him of hurting you, but then Nathan arrived and pulled me off him. We began to argue and Royce's friend admitted that he hurt you, but that he didn't kill you. But Hindely said you were dead.

After Royce left, I kept running. I went to Golden Field. Thinking that you were going to come out and tell me that this was just some horrible hoax, that you weren't really dead. But I was mistaken.

Instead I found myself crying in the middle of the dark field, trying to pull back the pieces. Then I saw those eyes-" My gaze momentarily flicked to Edwards face. He had a look of shock. His beautiful eyes were wide.

"A chiming voice taunted me in the dark-" I continued, still looking at the Greek God.-" It called me, it even knew my name. Then, I heard Nathan's familiar voice yell for me through the field. The voice told me to stay quiet, but you know me Rose, I didn't. I yelled for Nathan. And before I knew it, those crimson eyes were staring back at me, those cold strong hands were holding down on my neck, and I felt the razor sharp teeth sink into my throat. And the last thing I remember from my human life, was seeing my savior. Two, Amazing golden eyes taking the vampire away from my lifeless body. Saving me from complete death."

When I finished my story, I noticed Rosalie was staring back at me and her brother.

**Rosalie's POV**

"And the last thing I remember from my human life, was seeing my savior. Two, Amazing golden eyes taking the vampire away from my lifeless body. Saving me from complete death." My Sister said.

I looked at how Edward was staring back at her. There was something about his gaze. The way he looked at her. Like a blind man looking at the sun for the very first time. In that passionate way Emmett looks at me, or even how Carlisle looks at Esme. With so much Love. As if, he wanted to hold her tight and never let her go. In a pleading way, asking her through his eyes to be his.

_Don't you dare Edward_. I said in my head.

"Rosalie, I have to go." Bella stood up from the couch. Edward eyes followed her across the room. She grabbed her skateboard and bag.

"Im sorry, I have something I must take care of," She said. She took Joseph's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Of course Bella," I nodded. "I…"

"I love you too Rose. We'll have an eternity to make up for lost time," She said.

"Goodbye Cullen's thanks for the rapid visit. Please excuse my rudeness," She looked at Esme.

"Don't worry Dear, the King's are welcome here anytime." Esme replied.

"See you later Griz," She waved at Emmett.

"Bye Bells!" He roared.

And with that All the King's were out the door in a flash. Alice stood up, gracefully walking towards the door to close it after them. "I love your sister!" She smiled at me.

_We need to talk._

"Alright family, clear out. Rosalie and Edward need to talk," Alice said to them.

"Do I have to leave?" Emmett asked me. I shook my head.

"What do you want?" Edward asked impatiently, after the family cleared out.

"Stay. Away .From. Her." I said clearly, I couldn't emphasize more that I didn't want him near her.

"I'm afraid I cant do that Rosalie," He said.

"Edward Cullen! I have had my sister for merely a couple of hours and you already want to take her from me? Do you honestly believe you have some 'love at first sight' claim over her?"

"You don't understand," He said.

"No you don't seem to understand. You are not in love with my sister. You don't know anything about her. You two are not alike. Not meant to be. There is no soul mates. How more specific can I get? There is _no_ you and Bella!"

"You cant stop me Rosalie! I'm falling for Bella King, not Isabella Hale! She doesn't exist anymore! She is not the same girl you left behind when you joined us. She is different. Her family screams it in my head! They want you to be able to _see_ that! Isabella Hale _died_! Bella King is your sister now."

"They can believe what they want to, all I know is that the girl with those beautiful golden eyes, is _my_ sister. And that still makes me _her _older sister. And I don't want you near her Edward. You'll end up hurting her." I yelled.

"Im not going to hurt her Rosalie. And I hope you understand that Im not going to stop fighting to be with her. I'm not going to cause her any pain," He said.

"What about Tanya? Your remember _her_ right? The Denali clan? She is your girlfriend. Just because you wanted to play 'teenagers' again and have a long distance relationship , doesn't mean she stopped being your mate!" I hissed. _Your going to hurt her!_

"Edward," Emmett spoke up.

"Bella is Rosalie's concern. Not yours. She will not join this coven to be with _you_. You have to understand that. If she ever joins, it will be due to her sister and me. We _are_ her family! The rest of you are not." He said harshly.

"She is my blood." I told Edward.

"What blood Rosalie? There is no human characteristic running in your frozen body! And just to bring the both of you down from your cloud, Bella will never leave her coven for either of you. She belongs with the King's. Her _family_, is very well assured that she wont desert them. Bella will be a King for all eternity."

"Your being selfish Rosalie. Like always. Your thinking about _you_, not anyone else. Your not thinking about her or any one of the King's. They are all your sister has known for almost a century. Sarah and Mark will not let your sister leave that easily. She belongs with them! And she has the right to be with whoever she wants to be with. And I can make her happy despite what you and Emmett think." He yelled.

"We'll see about that," I said through my teeth. Emmett grabbed my hand, before I could launch myself at Edward.

_Why cant you get it? She is my sister Edward, anything that has to do with her safety is my responsibly. And you _will_ hurt her. Bella isn't like any other female vampire that throws themselves at you. She is too kind-hearted. She'll fall deeply in love with you, and I will not risk her getting her heart broken when you decide your better off with Tanya!_

Edward Slowly arose from his seat. He looked at my husband and I intensely. "You cant keep me away Rosalie," He sprinted to his room leaving Emmett and I alone.

"Rose, your being hard on Eddie. I can see it in his eyes, he loves your sister. We know him, he isn't a bad guy. He actually is one of the best vamps we know. He'll treat her like a queen! I could see it in her eyes as well…" Emmett said.

"I don't care, they will never be together!" _They cant be._

**So I kind went waaaay off with this chapter. I felt like giving it a twist, but then it didnt work out right...I dont know. Tell me what you think. : Thanks so much for the reviews!!Oh and I cant forget to give a great super-duper thanks to my dearest Pepa333 for being so incredably awesome!! 33**


	11. A human Chat

**Bella's POV**

"Joe?" I called my brother as we entered the house.

"Yea Bells?" He asked in that painful tone.

I didn't get why he was so down. I had to leave the Cullen's earlier than planned because the way he looked was just to heart breaking. I knew he needed me. And to be honest, I felt bad that I put _this _off until later. Yes Rosalie came back, but I still have loyalties, and they belong to the King's as well.

"We can talk now, if you want," I told him.

He sighed. "Thanks B, I really _need_ it," He grabbed my arm and we raced up to my bedroom.

He closed the door behind us. I went to the rocking chair that sat in the corner, next to the window. He dragged himself to my bed and threw himself against it. I heard sobs escape his body. In the fifty years I've known Joseph I never heard him cry before. _We_ just don't do that. His cry, was anguishing. Painful, like if he had just lost the person he loved.

"Your scaring me Joe," I whispered as I took a seat next to him. I couldn't be away from him. He needed his support.

As I took my seat, his head made way to my lap. He dropped it softly against my thighs. I rubbed small circles on his back, while my other hand stroked his messy black hair.

"What happened Brother?" I asked him,

"Bella, I need to confess something to you," He murmured.

"Im listening," I told him.

He didn't take his head off my lap. I waited until he was ready to talk. He was pulling himself back together.

"Bella, I've fallen in love," He whispered to me.

"What?" I asked him shockingly. It wasn't that I didn't think it was impossible for him to find anyone, it was just… how could he cry like this over falling in love? Love is the greatest feeling out there, why would he show so much hurt for it?

"Bella, I don't believe in love. Well I _didn't_. And when I finally feel that damned tingly feeling that makes my cold heart warm and fussy, it's not meant to be!" He yelled.

"Im not following Joe. If your in love why are you damning it?" I asked. I was still puzzled.

"I've been keeping it a secret from the family. From _you_.-Bella you know I trust you with every thought that crosses my mind. With everything my heart wants, but I couldn't tell you _this_. I couldn't face what the family, or you, would say if I told you that I've fallen for someone," He confessed.

"Joe-" I shook my head-"How can you even say that? Im your sister, and well…even though Im not one of the most _demonstrative _or sensitive persons out there, Im still your sister.. We are family. And _none_ of us have anything against your happiness. If you have fallen in love, then we would surely be delighted. We wouldn't want you alone for eternity Joe," I assured him. How bad was it that he would take it to this extreme? There as no secrets in the family.

"Im afraid of what your reaction, and Luis's reaction would be if I confessed this." He said, he kept his head on my lap but shifted his body so I could see his pale face.

"Luis knows what love is. What makes you think he would get disturbed by the fact that your in love?" I asked him. I continued caressing his hair.

"Because of who she is," He said. I stood silent, waiting for him to continue.

"She's a human Bella."

"What?" I gasped.

"Exactly! You see, if you react this way, imagine how the family will take it!" He pushed me aside and stood up.

"Joseph King! Sit back here!" I ordered him before he opened the door.

"Why Bella?" He sighed.

"Do as I said Child!" I mimicked Sarah.

He laughed lightly and resumed his seat next to me. I looked at him intensely. Trying to analyze what was going on with him.

"Why are you afraid?" I asked him.

"She's a _human_ Bella. _Our_ kind exists only in movies and fiction books. We aren't real. How do you think she would respond if she knew a vampire was in love with her? She's so fragile. Easily breakable. Easily killed. Luis wouldn't want me exposing the family's secret anyways. There's too much at risks. Too much that it doesn't matter if I get my heart broken. What matters is that our family is safe from the Volturi. What I feel doesn't matter to anyone. " He looked on the verge of tears again.

"Joe," I sighed. I never knew he had such a sensitive side. But most importantly, who cared about them! About me! It's what _he _wanted. We care too much about his happiness, exposing the secret to _one _human doesn't matter.

"Your in love," -I continued-"Whoever she is, whatever she is, shouldn't bring you down from introducing her to the family. We love you Joseph we want to see you blissful. The family has no right to tell you who you should fall in love with. No one will judge you. You can be sure of that. And if they get out of line, I'll be your personal hit man," I smiled at him.

"Do you really think so?" He asked, he was trying hard not to be so hopeful.

"I know so," I assured him.

"Damn," He mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well I didn't know you were going to take this so well, and I know if _your _onboard the family will come to their senses eventually. And if I had known, I wouldn't have broken up with her today," He said sadly.

"Wait! She was your girlfriend already?" I asked, my mouth dropped. How did he ever keep this from us?'

"Yeah, since last year. She confronted me during the last period. I told her she needed to keep her distance. And the look on her face…..It broke her heart. She told me she was tired of being a secret. Of sneaking around in the dark like-" He laughed lightly-"A couple of vampires, staying away from the sun. All she wanted was for you guys to accept her. But I told her they wouldn't. That they didn't understand. And well, it crushed me to let her go." He said.

"Well you know what you have to do right? Go get her you fool," I said to him I took his hand. "I expect to meet who possesses my brother's heart tomorrow," I smiled.

"Thank you Bella. Now I hope you stop pushing every guy away, and find someone. I'd hate to think you'll be alone for all eternity. With such a lovely _personality_," He laughed. "You're the greatest Sister," He kissed my cheek lightly. In a flash he was out my bedroom window.

"You did great Hun." Sarah said from downstairs. "Agreed," Luis said after his mate. And in the background I heard a small growl.

It's been a long day. I wish I could sleep. It's so much to take in. Rosalie is back. And I finally feel like those pieces of my heart are mending. And to top it off, Im falling in love. Edward Cullen gives that jolt of electricity that gets my heart speeding.


	12. Makeout Break

**Bella's POV**

" There's your sister," Joseph said happily to me. He was extra spunky today, since we accepted the fact he was in love with a human. Well at least most of us did.

I looked over at Rosalie. She was standing next to the same Silver Volvo, with Emmett by her side. She had a furious look on her face, and Emmett was shaking his head slightly at her. Jasper was trying to hold back Alice, who was arguing with my sister. And Edward….well Edward was staring at me.

"Yeah," I replied to him. It took most of my willpower to force my eyes away from Edward's gaze.. His golden eyes mesmerized me every time I studied them.

"Let's go with your dearest _Sis_, there's something I need to ask her," Mark said. He grabbed my skateboard out my hand, and began to drag me over to them. Sarah and Luis followed silently, but Joseph showed reluctance to join us.

The two Cullen's stopped their argument and snapped their heads towards us. Jasper let go of Alice, probably sensing she was calmer.

"Hi Bella," Rosalie smiled.

"Hey Rose," I said chipper. "Sorry for um… intruding, whatever is that you were doing." I said. I wonder why they were arguing? "But Mark wants to ask you something," I said to her.

Rosalie's eyebrow rose, and looked at my brother. "What do you want?" She asked him bemused.

"Well, I want to know how _you _feel about exposing _our_ secret," He smirked. I felt Joseph become rigid next to me.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, before Rosalie could say anything.

"Well my brother here-" He smacked Joseph on the arm somewhat roughly-" Wants to tell a _human_, that he _thinks_ he is in love with, who we _all_ are.," He said again, With the same smirk on his stupid pale face.

I let out a growl. "Mark! What the hell is your problem?" I shouted at him. How dare he! How can he screw up everything for Joseph this way? He is _our_ brother damn it!

"I want to know what your Sister has to say Bella. It's only fair they know what Joe wants to do. It's exposing _them_. Exposing _her_," He said seriously.

"I love her Mark. And there is nothing you can do to stop me from revealing what I am to her," Joseph hissed.

"Mark, please," Sarah said shaking her head at him. "What has gotten into you? This is about _Joseph_, about _us_. This is _not__we_ are, not about my sister and her family. about the Cullen's," She said. I nodded in agreement. This was about the King's, and who

"What? Am I the only one who thinks, he is making a huge mistake? No. That he is being an _idiot_ and he is going to destroy everything we have achieved for the past two centuries for some dull human!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" Joseph hissed. In a flash, He launched himself at Mark. Joseph seized our brother by the throat ,before Mark had the chance to move, baring his teeth, ready to take a go at his own brother.

"Stop!" I yelled. Luis and I rushed to them and pulled them off each other. I pulled Joseph back. Holding onto him tightly while he struggled to break loose. I've never seen such hate in Mark's eyes.

"We are a family! And we will stick like one. You have _no_ right to interfere with what your brother desires. If he fell for a human, then let him be! No one has a say in this Mark. Not you, not me, and not the Cullen's!" Luis yelled.

"Your actually going to let him, reveal our secret?" Rosalie asked acidly. Implying that Luis was an idiot.

"Im not his owner Rosalie, he can do what he chooses. I happen to support him. And so does your sister," He told her. Rosalie darted her eyes towards me, and for a second I felt intimidated like when we were younger, _and_ human.

"Isabella?" She called me, in the same tone she used to do. Just to get me scared out of my dress.

"Yes?" I ask her. I tried to keep my legs from making a run for it.

"Why do you allow your brother to expose our real identities?" She asked me. She looked at Joseph evilly, and then my overprotective sister characteristic kicked in.

"It's love Rosalie.," I began, for a fraction of a second I allowed myself to look at Edward. And when my golden eyes met his, he gave me the courage to defend _love_. "His heart is hers. She owns him. And she feels the same way. It might not be logical, or normal., But most relationships aren't. Just because she is a human, and he is immortal doesn't mean they aren't allowed to love one another." I said.

"Besides, he already told her," Edward gave me a small smile.

"You what?" We all say in unison, looking at my brother. I let Joseph go, and I see Luis hardening his grip on Mark. Afraid that our brothers will expose us to _everyone_, and to kill each other in the process.

"I told her yesterday after our Talk," He said looking only at me. I looked at him. I analyzed his face, and there was a beseeching expression on his face. He looked like he wanted me to understand, _just _me. That he had to do it. The sooner the better.

"How did she take it?" I asked him, forcing not to smile.

"He expected her to run away, or to be frightened, but she wasn't," Edward said looking at my brother. Studying his mind.

"She said it explained a lot, and that-" He paused.

"She wants to be with him _forever_," Edward whispered. He turned and looked at me. "They want to spend all eternity together. He cant stand having her for _some _years, and she doesn't want to _die _without him," He continued.

"Well I guess we'll meet her at lunch," I said to my brother as the bell rang to start the school day.

"And you-" I turned to look at Mark. What is wrong with him? "-Behave yourself. Go to class," I ordered him.

"We'll talk later," He hissed at me.

I growled back at him. "Now," I said through my teeth.

"Let's go to class Bella," Edward grabbed my hand in his and he began to pull me to Building four. I felt like I could hear my heart beating to an extreme, that the small hiss that my sister gave was sounded out.

--

"I don't know how you are related to her," Edward chuckled as he led me towards and empty classroom.

"Tell me why did I agree to ditch with you?" I asked him, as I sat on a old chair.

"Because, I wanted to talk to you," He said smoothly. God! His voice can get any vampire sweating.

"About?" I asked him nervously. I didn't know what to expect.

"About us," He said, I sensed some uneasiness from his voice.

"Us?" I tried not to smile. I liked how 'us' sounded. Just Perfect.

"Yeah," He said looking at his lap.

"Bella, have you ever been in love?" He asked me. His question didn't take me by surprise.

"No, I've never found the right person," I said. "Eventually every couple of decades, I _think_ I might finally settle down, but my relationships never end up happening,."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Something always comes in the way. My family tends not to approve," I added.

"Mark is in love with you," He said.

"Im his sister," I laughed. Mark doesn't love me.

"_You _might see him as a sibling, but he sees you _very_ differently." He said.

"How would you know?" I asked annoyed.

"Mind reader," He said irritated too.

"Didn't Esme teach you some manners?" I said to him. "It's not polite to ease drop in other peoples heads," I rolled my eyes.

"It's hard not to hear someone's mind when they show exactly what you want" He said angrily.

"And what exactly do you want?" I yell.

"You," He said hastily.

We stopped. Our eyes locked amongst each others. There was no moving. We sat there perfectly still.. I go over what he just said. What if I misunderstood? What if he made a mistake? What if he really doesn't want me? "What if-

A pair of lushes lips interrupted, me from destroying my self-esteem any further. Edward began kissing me softly. For a moment I didn't know what to do. The electricity that was running through my frozen body, began tugging at my heart, at every organ. It was almost a sense of living again. The electricity desperately wanted my heart to begin beating, beating only for him. I wanted to scream out. But before I could ruin the moment by thinking about what was going on, I began to sync my lips with his. I could taste him on the tip of my tongue, and I wanted his sweet scent, almost like lilac, to invade all of me. I brushed my fingers into his messy, silky bronzed hair. And he held on tighter to my waist, gripping me tightly to him.

"Rosalie no!" I heard a bell-like voice.

Edward and I pulled away from each other. Our heads turned to the door, and at the doorway there was a very furious blonde, with a guilty looking pixie.

"What the hell?" Rosalie asked. She pushed Alice inside the room and closed the door. "Ditching for a make-out break?" She asked me.

"Rosalie I think we should leave them-"

"I don't care what you think Alice," My sister interrupted the pixie vampire "What's going on Edward?" She took me off the spotlight, and began hissing at Edward. Poor guy.

"Nothing," He said simply. Nothing? Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

"You better go to class," She ordered. I nodded. I grabbed my blue and purple skateboard off the floor. "Not _you_," She said.

"Oh," I huffed, dropping my board back on the floor.

"Leave Edward. And take the fortune-teller with you," She said angrily.

In a flash, Alice grabbed Edward by the arm, and dragged him out the door. Letting the door shut roughly behind them. I momentarily have the courage to look up at Rosalie. Huge Mistake! If it wasn't because she was a vampire, she would have been tomato red from the anger. She looked ready to kill, or worse, discipline.

"Rose," I tried saying her name as angelic as I could. Why was I so scared?

"No Bella. " She said coldly. "I don't want you to set your heart out for Edward," She said.

"Why?" I asked her. "It's too late anyway," I added.

"You don't know him Bella," She sighed. "Edward is my brother, and even though I _hate _to admit it, I love him. He is a great man, very stubborn, and never listens to what I say, and always tries to go against anything I ask, stupid-"

Rosalie," I groaned. "Get to the point," I rolled my eyes at her.

"He is not for you Bella. Stay away from him. He will only cause you pain," She said.

"I cant promise you that," I said honestly. "Im in love with him," I felt the overwhelming tug at my heart. I love him.

"How do you know _he_ loves _you_?" She asked.

"I-" How do I know?

"Go to Lunch Bella. You have to meet _that_ human," She said before storming out the class room.

After my sister walked away from me, I grabbed my things and slowly made my way to the cafeteria. Argh, I should have just gone to music class with Emmett. At least with him, Rosalie wouldn't have had the need to try and stomp the love for Edward right out my heart.

As I entered, I saw the Cullen's already seated in their table. The table on the far right corner, next to the exist doors. They were all looking in opposite directions, not paying attention to each other, but I could tell they are talking animatedly. And from afar I could still see Rosalie's furious expression. I could also Tell Emmett wants to make a run for it, and Alice wants to tag along. Poor Jasper, he looks confused between all the emotions going on around hi.

"Hey," I said casually to Mark as I approach my table.

"Hi," He sighed.

"What's going on with you Mark?" I asked him.

"I have to apologize," He whispers.

"About?" I asked him, but I knew why he was apologizing for.

"About Joseph and the girl," He paused. "I guess I was just jealous," He admitted.

"Jealous of what?" I continued.

"That he found someone who loves him," He said looking deep into my eyes. Oh no. Edward was right. How do you reject your brother?

"Love will eventually find you Mark. You wont have the need to be jealous for it, or dream it either, once the right person comes along," I said to him. Almost the same way Rosalie said it to me all those years ago. There is someone meant for you out there. You just have to be patient.

"What if, that person is close to you, but you don't know how to…approach them?" He asked. I suddenly felt the urge to walk away.

"Um," I don't know how to respond.

"Hey Guys," Saved by the King! I turned around to face Joseph, giving him a great smile for saving me from an awkward "I love you," scene.

"Hey Joe!" I said happily.

"Bella," Joseph began to talk, but his eyes drifted to his brother. "Mark," He sighed. Aw, Joseph has a good heart. "I want you to meet Emma Davis," He pulled the human girl from behind him. She stopped in front of us. She looked nervous.

"Hey, Im Bella," I smiled, extending my hand to her.

"Hi," She smiles, and she shook my hand.

"Hi, Im Mark," My brother said politely, and Joseph looked surprised.

"Hi!" She said letting out a sigh of relief.

"You were nervous because of Mark? Or because you know what we are?" I asked her, as she and Joseph took a seat facing me.

"Well it's nerve racking when you meet your boyfriends family," She laughed lightly. Humph, she wasn't scared. She acted natural, almost comfortable, being around us.

"Well Welcome to the King's," I responded giving her a smile.

"Thank you," She said honestly. She took Josephs' hand into hers.

"Where's Luis and Sarah?" I asked my brothers.

"Hunting," Mark replied simply.

"Your about to meet the others," Joseph replied. I looked to the direction where the Cullen's sat, and saw Alice and Emmett approaching our table.

"Hey Grizzly!" I cheered to my brother-in-law.

"Hey Bells," He smiled back.

"Bella," Alice began. "We're going to ditch right after lunch, want to tag along?" She asked me.

"I don't know…" What if Rosalie was still mad?

"Come on! We'll play Guitar Hero! I need someone else to play! Jasper is bitching out!" Emmett complained.

"Cullen's meet Emma," I side-track them, introducing them to my brothers girlfriend, or mate.

"Hi! Im Alice!," The pixie introduces herself.

"Hi Im Emmett, Now Bella come!" He said. Damn, Edward said Emmett was easily distracted.

"Fine. King's want to come?" I asked my family.

:I cant. I'll see you guys later," Mark said hastily and walked away form us.

"Come on Emma! You know you want to come and play video games with an immmooortaaal" Emmett taunted her.

"Okay," She giggled.

Before I got up, I noticed Alice's face went blank. She stood there, zoned out form the world. Did she faint?

"Emmett," I whispered nervously pointing at Alice.

"Vision," He whispered back.

"Cool," Emma murmured.

"How long does-" Before I could finish asking my question, Alice's eyes flooded open, and she looked serious.

"Rosalie," She hissed. Her eyes darted back to her table.

"What happened?" Emmett and I asked together, warily.

"She's about to do something stupid," She said through her teeth.

**SO i sped through this chapter, because i needed to update soon, so sorry for soem errors or the lameness of it :D. Hope you guys like it though, and i would like to say"Pepa333!You do rock my green socks off!" Lol.Thanks for the revies guys!**


	13. Maybe I am selfish

**Rosalie's POV**

During the drive home Alice and Edward kept glaring at me, but until this moment I still didn't know why. They hesitated whenever I was around my sister, like they were trying to protect her from me.

Once we got home, Emmett and Bella began the competition of video games. Her brother, Joseph and that human, watched them amusingly. They laughed every time Emmett began cursing at the screen. Alice sat next to Jasper, just watching me intensely. And Edward sat on the seat, just staring at my sister like an idiot. How could he? After I warned him to stay away! Why couldn't he understand? I just want my sister. For me. Not for everyone else. Not for the King's and not for _any_ Cullen. I see the way Alice tries to lure Bella during their conversations. That damn fairy, wants to take my sister from me. And Emmett, he mind as well be married to her! He talks about her constantly, and Im not jealous of her. Im jealous of _him_. That he gets to spend so much time with her, and I sit in the side bar.

_That's it. I've had it! I thought you would get it the first time. Now look at what I _have_ to do!_ Both Alice and Edward gave me a pleading look. They knew what I was about to do. But they just didn't understand. She is _my_ sister. And Im tired of this. Im through of Edward trying to seize her heart, and Im tired of her not wanting to be part of my family. The only way, I can make sure she doesn't get hurt, is to hurt her _myself_.

"That's it!" I hissed at the Family. They all snapped their heads towards my direction. Bella dropped the Plastic Guitar, and Emmett won on Guitar Hero because of her distraction, but his attention was on me. Alice and Edward shook their heads. Jasper sensed, my anger that he was gripping the couch tight. Esme and Carlisle, looked stunned at my sudden outburst. Joseph and Emma looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. I sighed heavily. My eyes drifted to Edward momentarily. _This is _your_ fault. Im about to lose my sister and it's all because of you!_

"You," I said looking at her, I forced myself to glare.

"What did I do?" She asked in a whisper.

"Im tired of you. Im worn out of everything you do. This isn't _your _family Bella, it's _mine_! And I've had it with you spending so much time with them. My husband hardly pays attention to me, because he is always "Bella this" and "Bella that", he keeps rambling how great it is to have _you_ as a sister. Along with them-" I point at Jasper and Alice.

"If you ask me your not a very good one! Is this what you wanted? For _my _family to prefer _you_? Did you slowly want to take me out? Im suppose to be _your_ sister and you haven't tried to spend anytime with me! Instead your off trying to play _"Soul Mates" _with Edward!" I said acidly. This is breaking me. I can see her crushing inside out from my poisonous words. _I'll never forgive you Edward._

"How gullible can you get anyway?" I yell at her. "When did Bella King become an utter idiot? I guess Carlisle is right and you do get your strongest human characteristics to _this_ life," I continue tearing her heart apart. "He is messing with you! Has he told you about the Denali Clan? About Tanya? His _mate_? He has been with her for the past two years." I see her eyes drift to Edward, wanting some answer.

"Bella," He whispers to her. _You couldn't stay away, and all it cost her is her only sister._

"Is it true?" She asked, her voice cracking from the pain. I stare at him.

"Yes," He whispers back. _The first decent thing you could do for me _Brother_. It isn't her lost, or yours, It's mine as well. I love her more than myself._ He gives me a glare. _It's the only way._

"Rosalie I-"

"I told you to be careful with him," I say to her. "But you chose to overlook my plea. I was better off when I thought you were dead," I felt a tug at my heart and I know who Im about to lose.

"You don't want me?" She asks.

"No," I reply harshly._ I love you. And Im sorry._

"Rosalie," Emmett whispered to me. He looks shocked as the rest of the family. All their eyes are on me.

"Get out Bella," I said. The last blow to her heart. The last she'll ever hear of me. And now, I'm about to break. Isabella looked in my eyes, hoping to find something that she wont. A reason. A reason for me to hurt her like this. She gasped. She finally allowed the facts to settle in her head. My words full of venom, finally puncture through her heart. She has no sister.


	14. There is no Future

**Rosalie's POV**

She just stood there. Too afraid to move. Too afraid to say anything. Too afraid to believe. To believe, the horrible things I just said. Her eyes begged me to take it all back. But I couldn't. What said is already done. I cant take it back.

It feels like the world has stopped. Just for this moment. Just to witness, the separation of two people who loved each other more than anything in the world. How bonds of friendship, of family, of sisterhood, are easily broken. Sliced to bits by some venomous words.

"I said go," I murmured. Now _I_ was too afraid. To say it out loud. To give myself away. To show her how much this is breaking me too.

"Let's go B," Joseph stood up, and with one hand pulled Emma up from the couch. What was with him and that fascination he had with that human? She wasn't the prettiest thing out there. She was pale, just like everyone else in this rainy town. Everything about her is ordinary. She has plain chestnut-hair. Not exactly the reddish-brown, that Edward has. Something less unique. Something straight from a Hair-dye box. But in the one quick second that she flickered her eyes towards me, and back at her mate, I saw _it_. It was love. The way her, grey eyes looked at him. The way you could tell it would crush her to let go. The love she showed towards him, by looking warily at my sister.

"Bella please," Joseph whispered to her. He was begging her to move, but she wouldn't budge. She was frozen in her place. I couldn't stand it. I cant stand watching her expressions. It was the look of deception, of heart break, and of pain. _Do something. Get her out!_

"Bella," Edward moved towards her. He got up from the couch and began reaching out for her hand.

"Don't," She hissed almost inaudibly. She took one last pleading look, and when she saw that she wasn't going to find a reason, she dashed out the door. I heard a devastating sob escape her, as she busted the door open. I could hear her running through the tress, hearing those agonizing cries.

"Um Thanks," Emma said to us, before Joseph placed her on his back, and raced after her.

"Rosalie," Carlisle called me. But everything around seemed to have disappeared. What did I just do?

"It's a little late, to regret what you just did," Edward said to me without any emotion.

"How could you? She's your sister! How can you be so-"

"Selfish," Emmett finished Alice's insult.

"Selfish?" I grunted at him. He doesn't know anything. He isn't the one who just lost a sister! And not a want-to-be sister like Alice, a blood related sister.

"Yes your selfish. I always thought Edward always said it to mess with you. I never thought I would see the day, you would possibly do something so idiotic. How can you have so much love for yourself? I wonder if you even love _me_. If you cant love your own blood, how can you love someone who has devoted themselves to you like pathetic slaves for the past seventy-five years," He said angrily. How could he even think that? I love him! More than myself!

"How dare you question my love for you?" I sneered.

"How can you possibly love anyone that isn't you," He said through his teeth.

"We aren't having an argument about you and I, Emmett." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine. Let's talk about what the _hell_ got into you! How could you dismiss Bella out of _our_ lives like that? You just thought about what you wanted, about what suited you better. Not what it would cost the rest of us! She's my family too! And you know Edward wasn't going to hurt her! You just didn't tear her heart apart you vaporized it! She is in love with him!" He asked impatiently. My coven's eyes were all on me. Waiting for my answer. But Edward was the one who gave me the most chilling glare from all of them.

_You don't love her. _I thought.

"You don't know that," He replied.

_Then what? Did you want to play "Hormonal teenage boy" again Edward? Isn't it almost a century too late for that? You cant have two mates at the same time. This isn't like a human scenarios Edward. Mates fight till death for the ones they love. I wasn't willing to sit back and let you hurt my sister, you idiot._

"How can you be sure it would be _me_? When clearly you did a perfectly good job yourself. You were willing to give up her happiness for what you thought was right," He said. _I don't have to explain myself to you. And I want you to leave her alone._

"In fact, I want _all_ of you to stay away from Bella. It'll be like she never existed. Like I never had a sister. I'll be the last remaining Hale." I said to them.

"You cant make me stay away," Came the voice of the person I least expected to contradict me.

"We are not discussing _this _Emmett. You _will_ stay away from _my_ sister. I don't want _any_ Cullen to go near here. Especially you Edward. Keep away."Why is it so hard for them to understand? I just want what is best for Isabella. Why cant they see my pain?

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Don't you dare try to keep them away from each other. It's fate! It's love!" Alice yelled at me. Stupid hard-headed pixie.

"Alice," Carlisle spoke up. "We _will_ respect Rosalie's wishes. It is her decision to pull her sister out of her life. We must not complain. She is nothing to _us_-"

"She's going to be my best friend, Emmett's favorite sister, and Edward wife! It's in our destiny! It's in the future damn it! And Rosalie cant come in between that," She continued to yell. "Never Bet against me Rosie."

"Screw the future _Ally_. I'll be damned if Edward gets near her. For being a limited psychic you seem to forget that_, choices _alter the future. Try to find one with Bella in our lives now," I hissed.


	15. Dreamer

"Bella?"

Was I really that terrible?

"Bella?"

Did I drive her to this? Could I possibly driven my own sister to hate me? Was all that sibling love a lie? Did she really want me as far as possible? I hoped it was all fake, that her words were lies, but i was just lying to myself. It's real. It was true. She did hate me. I saw it in her eyes. I tried looking for something in her gaze, just to see the lighting of her topaz eyes, to see if she was lying. But they showed nothing. Her words were genuine. She wanted me away from her. From her family. From him.

"_I was better off when I thought you were dead"….._

"Bella look out!"

I shook my head, trying to remove those thoughts from my head. I tried concentrating on the wary voice that yelled. And when everything came back into vision, I saw that I was heading towards a pole.Oh great, i could hear the humans now _"Oh no! Bella King just turned that giant pole into smithereens!"_. I rolled my eyes. how to explain this?

"Bella!"

Before I could crash into the pole, not that I would have done any damage to it, I was thrown off my board. I closed my eyes as I rolled onto the pavement.

"You have to stop zoning out like that," Mark said laughing lightly. I opened my eyes to find that he was on top of me. We were splattered on Forks High parking lot. I noticed that the Students around were gawking at my fall, and at Mark's dramatic rescue. I even saw the Cullen's staring back at us. I began to feel that throbbing pain against my chest. I felt a sob forming in the middle of my torso, wanting to escape. I couldn't believe that I lost so much...

"Are you okay?" Sarah called, giving an 180 turn on her board. "You kept riding rather fast. We weren't aware that you zoned out, and by the time Mark noticed you weren't responding you were headed for the pole, and well-" She tried giving me a smile. "It would be a hell of a story, when the students realized a "120" pound teenage girl knocked down a heavy metal pole."

"Were you guys better off when I wasn't with you?" I asked my family, as Rosalie's words were sneaking back into my head. Sarah and Mark stared back at me in shock and confusement.

"Was eternity better when I wasn't around?" I asked, still laying on the floor. I was so focused on their faces, that I didn't realize when Mark stood up, or when the rest of my coven approached.

"Bella," Sarah sighed sadly. "Please, stop it," She tried commanding me, but she knew it wouldn't stop me from thinking about it.

"You shouldn't have rescued me Luis," I said to my brother. "I wasn't worth it," I added.

"Bella," Luis shook his head. "You haven't said a word since…you know. And the first time you decide to start talking again, you ask this? It's ridiculous. We are a family. The King's are one," He said proudly.

Yesterday, after the incident, I ran straight to my room. In that mere millisecond that it took me to run up the stairs, I heard Sarah and Mark ask why i was crying. They raced up behind me, banging on my door. But they didn't dare to break it down. They knew i would have gone off on them. But the truth was, that in that moment, all i needed was someone. I needed someone to tell me that it was all going to be alright. That everything was just a lie, and that Rosalie would come. But they didn't. They know that I'm strong. Well at least I was. Five minutes after, Joseph came home. He told the rest of the coven what happened. And from upstairs I could hear Sarah swearing, she wanted to hurt Rosalie. And I could hear Mark growl, he wasn't too happy that Edward took an interest in me, and let alone that he had _another_ mate. I stayed secluded in my room the rest of the night, not saying a word to anyone. It would have caused all those cries that i managed to suppress inside, to scream out.

"No," I whispered at him. "The King's don't exists." I said sadly. "You're the Taylor's. You've always been you. Just because I came along you guys left your entire way of being to please me. We became the King's with lies. Just lies," I mumbled.

"Bella," Luis said again. "Why did you chose to be a King?" He asked me. "What was the purpose for you to chose this name?"

For that feeling. The feeling that drove Nathan King to his death. For that feeling that was taken away from me when Royce King left my sister to die in a cold street. It was all because of that particular feeling. The one that makes everything fall into place. For good or for bad.

"Because of love," I said closing my eyes. Sometimes I missed being a human. But much more the characteristics. When I cried, I wanted to feel the tears. Just so I knew I was real. Not froze at sixteen forever. Knowing that my heart would never beat again, or those tears that I desperately wanted to roll down my cheeks, would leave my pale face trail-free forever.

"Taylor, was always going to be a reminder of our past lives. And the tragic ones that they were. Of bad and cruel memories. And once you came, everything did a complete turn. The Taylor's disappeared off the vampire radar. And then the King's were born. We became much happier people, we became a real family. And you even expanded it," He said putting hand on Josephs shoulder.

"Bells, toughen up. My human girlfriend can take a better fall than you can," Joseph laughed. He stretched out a pale hand to me. "At least you will _always_ be _our _family," He whispered In my ear as he pulled me up.

"So what now?" Sarah asked me.

"We go to class," I said picking up my board

"Nice fall out there King," Lauren snickered as I walked into my History class. "Nice nose job Mallory, hopefully next time they manage to tighten your face, it's getting rather saggy," I rolled my eyes as she pulled out a mirror, and began examining her face.

I took a seat at my regular table. I was thankful that he wasn't here yet. Hopefully he would spare me more pain by not sitting here.

"Hey," Argh, I spoke too soon. I felt the chair next to mine, squeak on the floor as Edward pulled it so he could sit

"Bella," I closed my eyes tight. Damn him! His velvety voice pained me so much. After all he lied to me. I thought he…._loved _me. I thought he felt the same way. I thought that what I was seeing in those beautiful liquid gold eyes was mutual. I never realized that it was all in my head. I dreamt it all up. He didn't love me, he has a mate. I'd give my board to bet that she is a stunning blonde vamp. Just as gorgeous as he is. Someone more than I will ever be.

"Bella," He whispered again. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize Edward."" I said looking down at my hands. I could bare to look at his godly face. "It's not like we had anything anyway, it was just _a_ kiss," I said.

"I should have told you about Tanya," He continued. He ignored my comment.

"You didn't have to," I replied simply.

"I owed it to you," He said.

"You want to know a secret?" I asked him. I bit my lip, as I dared to face him. My eyes quickly met his. Damn dazzling vampire. We locked eyes for a moment, and then he nodded. "I'm a dreamer," I began. "I tend to see things where they usually aren't. When I was human, I used to fantasize about supernatural phenomena, and mythical creatures. Then one day, I happened to be turned into a vampire, and I think to myself, 'Maybe anything is possible". And you come along, making me dream that love is real. That I could possibly love someone, and need some one. You made Bella King, Ms. Independent, want to be with you forever. But I was stupid to believe in that _or_ you," I said,

."I saved you," He said, looking away. His gaze went to Mr. Lewis, the History teacher.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"I didn't know until a couple of days ago. When you were telling your story, of how you were transformed. About Golden Field, about the boy calling for you,. I realized it was you. Your that girl, that intrigued me one day eighty years ago. The one by the school house. The girl with the most mesmerizing brown eyes, the one's full with depth. And then, I followed your scent one day, when I saw you running through Golden Field. I was away from Carlisle because he was treating your sister, and I hated being their during transformations. I saw Nathan King running after you, I thought he was the one making you cry the way you were. And before I could turn around to go after _him_, I saw the red-eyed vampire leap towards you. It was too late to save you from getting bitten, but it wasnt too late to save your life."

I knew it! I knew I recognized those golden eyes. And to think, the mysterious Golden-eyed stranger that I was so romanticized with was the one and only Edward Cullen. Ha! How could I have not seen the signs form then? The first time I saw him, he vanished. And he left me alone, in the woods, and he didn't save Nathan!

"Mr. Lewis," I called the teacher as I raised my hand.'

"Yes Ms. King?" He asked form his desk.

"I'm not feeling well, may I go to the nurse?" I asked politely.

"Sure. Mr. Cullen help Ms. King to the nurses office,"

"I don't need his help sir," I said to Mr. Lewis. He nodded and turned back to the History book he was teaching from. I picked up my skateboard from the floor, and turned back to Cullen.

"You should have let me die,"


	16. What's this High School Musical?

**Bella's POV**

Stupid Cullen. Why did he feel like acting like a hero _that_ day? Why couldn't he have just spared me the misery and pain? Like those three days of agonizing burning were worth _this_? I should have just listened to my father. He certainly always knew what was better for me. I should have stayed, and I shouldn't have let the liberal side of me react when Mr. Hindley gave us the news. It would all have been different. But I never listen.

"Hey Bells," I sighed as I heard the deep voice call me.

"What?" I managed to say without hissing.

"Im…Well…" I spun around.

"Save it Emmett," I told my brother-in-law. I stared at his face. There was no visible sign that he had any dimples. The goofy look on his face was no where to be found either.

"You know, I think your Wife, Ms. Hale, would get beyond royally pissed if she saw you talking to me," I pretended to look around the hall. "She's not going to like that your disobeying her rules," I said to him.

"Bella," Emmett whispered. He looked down at the floor. He started twisting his hands around; possibly nervous.

"What exactly to do you want Cullen?" I asked him, loosing the niceish tone I managed to achieve.

"Im sorry," He mumbled. He shot a look at me. His big topaz eyes were cheerless.. Definitely not Emmett.

"Emmett…." Damn. "Don't apologize, I don't think you have anything to say to me," I told him feeling guilty for the sad glint in his eyes.

"But I do," He replied no longer talking low. "I have to apologize for my…wife. I cant justify what Rosalie did Bella. I don't have a reason _or_ an answer to give to you on _that_, but -" He paused suddenly. He tried to approach me but I walked back a couple of steps, almost leaning against the hallway wall.

"But what?" I asked him.

He sighed. "It was Rosalie's choice to take you out of _her_ life, and although she wanted me to stay away from you, I cant. You're my sister Bella. You are _actually_ my family," He said softly.

"Rosalie-" My voice broke-"Wants you to stay from me huh? She doesn't love me."

"I-" He paused once more. I knew he didn't have an response for that either. Rosalie made it clear she didn't want me near her. I was nothing for her anymore, I was just another vampire. Another coldhearted monster.

"Emmett, you shouldn't go against Rosalie," I said to him.

"I think what she is doing is selfish Bells. She did this for her! She didn't think about _us_. I haven't had real, _related_, family for the past seventy years Bella. And you're the closest that comes to that. You're _my_ wife's sister, my sister-in-law, no matter what she says or does,."

"I don't want anything to do with the Cullen's," I said sternly. "Or the Hales. Look Grizzly, I have to accept the fact that my own sister, my blood, hates me. I have to accept that we will never act like sisters again, and it hurts, but I _must _accept it. And because I love her I have to respect her wish, and unfortunately for _us_, that includes you too" I said honestly. If Rosalie didn't want me, I would have to live with that. Humph, eternity seems pretty shitty right about now.

He smiled. "You called my _Grizzly_," The look of sorrow completely erased from his expression. "Oh Bells! You do care!," He said sticking out his tongue at me. "I promise I'll be the best big brother ever! I'll teach you how to ride a bike….no! To drive a _car_! You really need to stop riding that piece of wood," He winked at me.

I laughed at his attitude. Seriously, how did the Griz marry my sister? They were so different. "Go to class Emmett, and we _never _had this conversation," I winked back.

He charged towards me, and picked me up in a giant Emmett-like hug. If my body wasn't a thousand times stronger than any regular human, I would have broken in half. Or suffocated. "It'll work out Bella. I promise. She isn't as pig-headed as everyone thinks. Rosalie _cant_ live without _you_," He whispered before placing me on my feet. "I promise," He said again.

Before he turned back into his classroom I shouted after him. "Im a dreamer, _not _an idiot Brother!" I heard him chuckle as he walked in.

Am I a fool to believe in Emmett's promise? Somehow I feel that this week is going to get more unbearable than it already is.

Hale!Hale!Hale!Hale!

"Hey Bella," Mark greeted me as he approached the lunch table.

"Hey Bro," I tried to smile.

"Stop," He rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend for us. It's frustrating when you fake happiness Bella. We have _all_ the time in the world, to wait for your emotions and feelings to be sincere," Why did I feel there was a double meaning to this?

"Humph," I grunted. What could I possibly say to that.

"Hello Isabella," Came a soft voice. I snapped my head up to find my vision clouded with grey eyes.

"Hey Emma, please call me Bella," I said politely.

"Oh," She giggled nervously.

"What's her problem?" I asked Joseph as I eyed his girlfriend.

"She's scared of you," He laughed.

"I am not!" Emma shouted at him.

"Oh yeah because there is nothing terrifying about an eighty year old vampire," I told her.

"Precisely," She laughed lightly.

"Tell her Babe," Joseph said to her as Sarah and Luis joined the table.

All five pairs of golden vampire eyes settled upon the human. "Um," She said looking at her lap. "I thought that, you wouldn't like _me_ to call you Bella since it's a…." She trialed off. Joseph gave her a reassuring smile. He wanted her to go on. "I thought it's what your family calls you. I wasn't sure if you would be pleased if _I_ were to start calling you that…." She finished.

"Oh," I pressed my lips into a hard line. I was trying to contain my laughter. "God Emma," I giggled lightly, but she couldn't hear me. I didn't want to wound the girls self-esteem. "Don't be silly. You _are _family, just because you have a heartbeat and your as fragile as a soap bubble, doesn't make you less . Joe loves you. You're his life. How could I not expect that?" I assured her. She gave me an unsatisfying smile. I sighed. "I promise Emma, we _all _except you. Right King's?" I asked the family.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "We don't care if your mortal or not, your part of our family now. Declare yourself an official King," Sarah laughed. Giving Emma the warmest smile. Exactly the same one she gave me when they asked me to join them. The warmth of family.

"Welcome to the King's," Mark said kindly.

"Thank you," She replied grateful.

"Um Bella," Joseph called me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Well I wanted to ask you for a favor but I don't think you will except…since your…" He stopped talking. He looked away.

"What do you need my help on?" I asked him.

"Well-" He looked underneath the table and pulled out his guitar. "I was wondering if you can sing something for Emma, there's a song that Im dying to dedicate to her," He laughed softly at the irony.

"Sure. But why did you think I would refuse?" I asked him curiously.

"Because…."

"Because your heartbroken, _that's_ why," Mark interrupted him.

My eyes flickered to the Cullen table." My heart cant possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with," I said without removing my gaze from their table. Rosalie made eye contact with me for a quick second. And for a moment I thought I saw guilt swimming in her sea of Topaz eyes.

"Thanks," Joseph said. "This is for you Baby," He smiled lovingly at Emma. He handed me a parchment roll.

"Ready," He pointed at me. I nodded and he began to play. I snapped my fingers, concentrating on the faces of ten people. Nine vampires, one human. The world stopped.

"_When I see your smile,_

_ Tears roll down my face._

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out, _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

I began to look intensely at the Cullen's. Their faces showed amazement and shock from what had suddenly stopped around them. Edwards panicked that he no longer could read anyone's mind, except his coven's and mine. And Jasper's was relieved that he couldn't smell the blood, couldn't hear the heartbeats of the humans around him, except for one.

My eyes met with my sister's once more.

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)_

_Even if saving you sends me into heaven._

_It's okay, It's okay, It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay._

_Seasons are changing, _

_And waves are crashing,_

_ And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one. _

_I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)_

_Even if saving you sends me into heaven._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,_

_ My true love,_

_ my whole heart._

_Please don't throw that away._

_'Cause I'm here... for you! _

_Please don't walk away and, _

_Please tell me you'll stay... here! _

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Stay! Whoa-oh! _

_Use me as you will! _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill!_

_ And I know I'll be okay,._

_ Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! ) _

_I will never let you fall!_

_ I'll stand up with you forever! _

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven! _

_I will never let you fall!_

_I'll stand up with you forever! _

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_ Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

"Wow," Emmett spoke after I finished Josephs song. "It's like High School Musical," He smiled.

"What the Hell just happened?" Rosalie asked. Her chiming voice still pained me

"I cant hear anyone," Edward said, looking at me, boring holes into my eyes. Dazzled again.

"Thank you Bella," Emma said softly.

"Don't thank me," I said pointing at the love-bird.

"I love you Joseph," She said getting a hold of his hand.

"As I love you," He said to her.

"That's a vampirism serenade for you," I winked. I snapped my fingers once more and the world came back into movement.

**This Chapter is dedicated to my bestie/stalker Sara. Ramble Buddy, I hope that everything is going well. I hate not talking to you, but everything needs to go well for you. And it WILL. Love you!Dont forget you rock my green socks off! ;) **


	17. Where'd she go?

**Rosalie's POV**

"Wow," Jasper said, looking at the King table admirably. It was totally shocking. Everything around us, just stopped. The loud obnoxious voices of the humans abruptly stopped. Their heartbeats all at once, died out. They were all frozen. They were stiff as statues. There was no noise. No humans moved. The hands on the clocked even stopped rotating. The venom that circulates in our bodies, lingered themselves. We weren't tempted to attack anyone, ebcause there was no one there. As if all humans disappeared. And it was all do to Bella.

When, she snapped her fingers once more, the humans came to life again. I could feel their warmth. I could hear them breathe, their hearts beating, and the rush of their blood running through their veins. And it was all like nothing happened. Well to them. As if the last five minutes did not happen.

"What's so amazing?" I asked him,pretending not to care. I began to glance at my sister's table as well. Look at her, socializing with _that_ human. And _them_. Her want-to-be family.

"More than you have been," Edward mumbled. _Whatever._

"She stopped time," Alice said shockingly.

"We _know_ Einstein, thank you for pointing out the obvious," I said sarcastically.

"Jeez, disowning your sister really puts you in a crappy mood huh?" She said rolling her eyes at me. Stupid Pixie.

"That was incredible," Jasper said, still admiring Bella.

"It was," I mumbled quietly to myself, as I looked back at her. Her eyes periodically shifted to mine. We would lock our eyes for a short second, and my heart went back to being mush.

She just so…..amazing. And _Im_ not worth a cent. She has always been better than me. She is the type of person I wish _I _could be. Someone who doesn't care what others think or say. She is her own person. Someone who would defy her Father for her freedom. She never needed anyone. She always managed to stand up by herself. Even when we were human, I never needed to protect her. She always knew how to fight her own battles. But protect her I did nonetheless. She was the most valuable thing I possessed. She was my everything. She was the only reason why I kept waking up after Mother died. The only One I knew would help me through my miserable days. I couldn't even stand up to our Father when he ordered me to interact with Royce King. And Bella? She is someone who would go against her own sister to fight for her love.

And who was I? I didn't even know that myself. I have to be _more_ than everyone sees on the surface. I have to be more than a pretty face, and a cold attitude. I _am_ more. More than what everyone sees. The problem is, I still haven't figured it out yet.

"She has a beautiful voice," Edward said softly. "I didn't know she sang," He added. "She sounds like an angel."

"Ew, stop getting so mushy around us Eddie," Emmett laughed. "It's not normal to see the bitter one of the family so…."

"In Love," I finished off.

"Yes, I am _in _love Rosalie," He said rolling his eyes at me. "Only if you didn't go about ruining it for me."

"Only if she wasn't my sister and you didn't have Tanya Denali," I said looking away from his Golden eyes.

"That's always your excuse, why don't you tell me what is the _real_ reason," He hissed.

"I told you before _Eddie_, I don't have to explain myself to you," I growled.

"I would bet Rosalie Hale is jealous of Bella King," Alice snickered.

"Shut up midget," I snarled.

"Was it too much for the great Rosalie Hale to handle? Knowing that her sister was taking all the attention away form her? The attention that she _thinks_ is rightfully hers? Because How can anyone look at anyone else as being greater than Rosalie. There is no spotlight if it isn't on her," Alice continued.

"Enough!" Emmett growled at the small vampire. "Leave her alone Ally, don't make me get _you _were it hurts," He threatened her. He shot a death glare at her.

"Surprised?" Jasper mumbled to me, as I looked at my husband. I nodded. He hasn't been talking to me since yesterday. He has been giving me the classic silent treatment all this time. _He_ turned the cards around on _me_.

"Driving lessons Huh?" Edward said looking at Emmett.

"Um," Emmett scrunched up his eyebrows, and looked frustrated. "It's nothing," He said looking away.

"Breaking the rules _Grizzly_," Edward smiled.

"Shut up Eddiekens," Emmett sneered. "I put in a good word for you, you know?"

"Thank you Brother," He said honestly.

"Care to elaborate with the rest of us?" I asked them.

"Emmett Sop being so nervous your making me want to squeal," Jasper said annoyed.

"I am not nervous!"

"Yeah you _are_! Empath remember?"

"Oh! And you _think_ you know everything," Emmett continued to argue with Jasper.

"I do. It's my gift,"

"What a shitty gift if you ask me,"

"At least _I _have one,"

"Go screw your wife" Emmett stuck out his tongue.

Jasper was about to open his mouth, to continue with this pointless argument when Alice slammed her fists against the old wooden table. "Damn it," She hissed under her breathe. She looked around the cafeteria. She was scanning the room.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked his wife, putting an arm around her tiny shoulders. "Your scared," He said to her.

"Bella's future is gone," She mumbled.

"What?" I asked loudly, raising form the table.. I felt the everyone's eyes on me.

"Rosalie, sit," Jasper grabbed my hand and began sending me calm waves. "Let her explain."

"Explain," I ordered her simply, but firmly.

"I don't know," She whispered softly. "It was all gone," Her eyes looked up on mine. " All the King's. Their future is gone. I cant see them." She said sounding frightened.

"What does this mean?" I mumbled out. Bella cant be in danger. She just cant be. There has to be a mistake.

"There isn't," Edward spoke in an expressionless tone. "I saw it, her future disappeared. Along with the rest of her family," He turned to her table. "She's going to die,"

**Sorry for the short, unintresting chapter. I just wanted to write something quick. I promise the next one will be better, and longer. :)**


	18. Much More

**Bella's POV**

"Stop it Bella," Mark hissed at me.

"I wasn't doing anything," I said looking down at my hands.

"Don't play stupid," He said rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand you Mark," I said sighing loudly. "Do you have some mood changes you didn't warn us about? Or Is it that time of the month?" Joseph laughed loudly.

"Emma can let you borrow some protection against the leakage Bro," He snickered and Emma turned red.

"Don't embarrass the girl," I said to my brother.

"Sorry," He said holding in the laughter, he didn't even stop joking around when it came to his girlfriend.

"Whatever. Look B," Mark said shrugging off my tease and Joseph's amusement. "She hurt you, as did Edward Cullen. I don't understand why your longing for her to walk up to you and apologize. Blondie doesn't look like the type that would lower to that level," I heard a small hiss form across the room. I slapped Mark across the head.

"Do we have to talk about _this_ here?" I asked him taking a quick glance towards the table on the far left corner, occupied by five beautiful vampires. "You seem to forget that we vamps have great hearing," I said rolling my eyes. Like I wanted Rosalie to know how pathetic I feel. Or Am.

"Why couldn't you just love me?" Mark said. Joseph dropped Emma's hand, he was playing thumb wrestle with her; letting her win obviously, Luis and Sarah stared back at me. I could feel the other five topaz eyes boring holes onto my back. But the stare that gave my heart a wrenching tug was Mark's.

"What?" I said shockingly. "I-I"

"I love you," Mark whispered. His eyes were looking deeply into mine. "I always have, since the day I met you. There was nothing more that I have ever dreamed of, nothing more that I ever desired than you." He said confessing his non brotherly love for me.

"But why?" I asked slowly. What could he possibly see in plain Bella? "There's so many beautiful vampires out there, or humans," I said pointing at Emma.

"I don't want anyone else. I don't want any humans," He said. "I want you. I love you. I need you," He said, he reached over and took my hand. "I never thought of you as my sister. How could I? How could _you_ not see that? I never treated you or acted the way Joe does with you? Because every time I touched you, every time I held you I never wanted to let you go," He continued.

"Mark," I said softly. "I cant…I don't-" Before I could say anything else to my not-so brother the bell rang. Thank you Nathan King!

"We'll…see you later," I grabbed my board and ran a little faster than human speed to my Spanish class.

"Bella!"

What am I going to do? Although his love for me isn't so surprising, since Cullen mentioned it to me before. But it was different now that _he_ confessed it to me. It made it real. He _actually _did love me.

"Bella!" I ran to my classroom shutting the door behind me as I heard Emma's voice coming closer. I expected she wanted to talk about this. I also expected they _forced_ her to do it, I don't think Emma would like to interfere with this new issue. Im guessing Joseph or Sarah sent her to talk to me.

"Hey," Greeted a low raspy voice.

"Hello?" I said looking back at the male. He was sitting on top of a desk with a guitar in one hand, and a pile of papers in the other. His skin tone was a beautiful russet color, his hair was jet black, and shoulder length. He had big black eyes. But besides him being attractive, there was something about him that intrigued me. Something that wasn't right. Or normal.

"Did I scare you?" He asked with a smile on his face, which exposed his white teeth.

"No," I answered honestly. "I was just startled," I admitted.

"Sorry, I usually hang around here for lunch," He said jumping off the desk. "Im Jacob by the way," He said. He extended his hand towards me.

"Bella," I said, I hesitated at first but eventually shook his hand. It was rather steamy. His skin was a hotter than any normal persons. "What?" I asked as he stared down to my hand.

"Nothing," He said shaking his head.

"So why do you hang out here?" I asked looking around the room. "No friends?" I teased.

He laughed lightly. "I try to use the extra time to play my guitar" He said shoving his papers into a black backpack. "The old man hates the noise, so I decided to start playing more at school," He said looking back at me. "What about you King, do you play anything?" He asked. I gaped back at him.

"How do you know my last name?" I asked him.

"Who doesn't know the famous King family? I may not get out of these four walls to socialize with others, but I do know who everyone is," He grinned.

"Stalker much?" I laughed.

"When your invisible to everyone else King, you hear everything," He said, his eyes met mine. "But I bet you don't know what being unseen or alone means right?" He asked.

"You don't know _anything_ about me Jacob," I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"Is that so?" He asked, he sniffed the air loudly. "I think I have you more figured out than everyone else in the school.. Anyone who _isn't_ your family or the new kids," He said.

"Solitary got you crazy Jacob?" I said rolling my eyes. This human was too perceptive.

"You could say that," He chuckled. "You never did answer my question King," He said tapping on his wooden guitar with his long dark fingers.

"Same as you, but i prefer to sing," I said looking at his fingers. Just watching how easy it was for him to come up with an amazing rythm.

"I should hear you sing sometime," He said kindly.

"I dont sing for anyone," I said.

"Why?" He asked, he stopped his fingers. "Too scared of public humiliation?" He joked.

"I need to really feel it. I sing when my heart needs it," I confessed. Just like When i sang that song for Joseph. I needed to feel it, and the emotion that overwhelmed the song was the same emotion i felt for Edward. And for Rosalie. That i would protect them from if it meant sacrificing myself.

"You should hear me play sometime Bella," He said softly.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked him as his black eyes glowed.

"What if I was?" He asked flirtatiously. "Would the great Bella King, go out with the nobody Jacob Black," He laughed at himself. "I doubt someone like you would ever go out with someone like me. We are too different Bella. Your kind devours what i protect."

My kind? What does that mean?

"But in a way we are alike. You enjoy the night, where _you_ can roam freely, and where I can come out and not hide behind the trees. Where I can howl at the moon and run as fast as I can, where i can be free," His eyes met mine again, as he slipped away from his thoughts. "Still clueless Bella?" He asked, as he noticed my puzzled expression. "Has anyone ever told you that there is _more_ than what you believe exists?" He asked.

"Vampires," I whispred, low enough so he wouldnt hear me.

"There is more out there Bella, more than what you believe." He assured me.

"Read any fiction books lately?" I laughed lightly, still drawn to the amzing things he was saying.

I watched as Jacob grabbed his over sized backpack off the floor and threw it over his shoulder. He walked towards the class room door. Pushing me slightly out of the away. His hand on the door knob. "Pick you up at seven King," He said with a small smile. I nodded. "

He took one more look at me. He touched my cheek lightly. He was extremely hot. "There is more to this world than _your _kind. More than Vampires,"

**Just a quick Chapter. I'm Sorry I havent updated as soon as I siad I would. Im just not mentaly capable at the moment. I'll try my hardest, but Im going through a tough moment.**

** "Never let fear get in the way of living."**

**I miss you Sara my bestie!! Get better, please /3.  
**


	19. Joe vs Jake?

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bells," Joseph said coming into my room, without knocking. Again.

"Joe," I grunted as he closed the door.

He rolled his eyes. "You haven't said a word since lunch," He said.

"I know," I said placing my head back on the unnecessary bed. Being a vampire required a lot of show. We always had to fake something we weren't. Like _we_ weren't real.

"Um…well this is awkward," He said scrunching up his dark eyebrows.

"No one asked you to come up here in the first place," I said closing my eyes. "Tell Emma she can come in. I can hear her heartbeat from downstairs" I asked as the door opened slightly.

"So I can come in?" She asked softly. I nodded. She came in closing the door lightly, like she was afraid _she _would break it. She half smiled at me and took a seat on my bed next to her boyfriend.

"So tell me, why are both of you here?" Not that I don't have an idea. Sarah tried an hour ago but failed miserably.

"Well we are worried…" Emma began. "You see, we already knew Mark had feelings for you,"

"How did _you_ know?" I asked the human that just recently joined our coven.

"It's obvious Bella, even when I didn't directly talk to any of you. I used to see you during lunch, before I used to worry you and Joe had something going on….you two are awfully close," She smiled. "But then I noticed the way he was with you, the way he joked. Mark was completely different. He wasn't as care-free with you as Joe or Luis, he actually wanted to hold you. You could see the love in his eyes," She said.

"Damn observant humans," I mumbled. She laughed softly. "How come _I_ never noticed?" I asked her.

"_I_ can answer that," Joseph said putting a pale hand over Emma's lips. He cleared his throat, "Well you see dear Isabella"- He said in a "professional " tone. I threw a pillow at his head and Emma laughed behind his hand. "Okay okay, being serious," He said letting his hand fall off Emma's face. "The reason why _you_ never noticed was due to the fact that you have never seen any of us _that _way. We were always brothers to you, and any gesture we ever showed you no matter how loving or rough, you took it as the way siblings are around each other. And whenever you happened to find a male attractive you took Mark's rage as being overprotective, you never looked into it. Because, you didn't _and _don't want to see us that way," He grinned proudly.

"Wow," Emma and I said.

"Impressive huh?" Joseph wiggled his eyebrows, his goofy expression reminded me of Emmett.

I sighed. "What am I suppose to do now?" I asked the love-birds.

"Let him down easily," Emma said. I looked at her expressionless.

"Sure Em, any tips on how to reject your _brother_?" I asked annoyed. Why did this have to be so confusing?!

"It's the best way Bella," Joseph hissed at me. Oooh defensive. Humph, vampires and their mates

"Yeah I guess," I said unwillingly. "What time is it anyway?" I asked as I looked out the window into the dark sky.

"It'll be seven in five minutes," Emma said looking at her watch.

"Five minutes?!" I yelled jumping off the bed. Crap. Crap. Crap. _Jacob_.

"What's the rush?" Joseph asked as he looked as I ran around my room, searching for fresh clothes.

"You. Out." I said pointing at him.

"Excuse me?" He said looking offended.

"Out. " I said impatiently.

"Fine," He sighed defeatedly, he grabbed Emma's hand and began to wall towards the door.

"No. She stays. You go," I said pushing him towards the door, and throwing Emma gently back onto the bed.

"How come she gets to stay?" He asked.

"She's a girl, and I need her help. Now, except you want to be here as I model in my underwear, get out," I said opening the door for him.

"Sure sure," He said steeping out the door way. "Leave my love in one piece Isabella Hale," I growled lightly. "Relax. Bye Babe," He waved to his grey-eyed girlfriend. I slammed the door in his face.

"So…" Emma said nervously as she stared back at me.

"I'm not going to eat you," I said rolling my eyes at her.

"I didn't think you were," She said looking offended that I would think such things "How can I offer my services today?" She asked happily.

"What do you wear when you go out with a …_human_?" I whispered softly to her. Her lips went into an "O" shape.

"Well, depends we you are going," She said looking inside my closest.

Where we going? I didn't ask. He didn't say. Why did I even agree? Wait! Did I even agree to go out with Jacob Black. "He didn't say," I said to her. Was this even right? Mark just confessed his love for me, Im in love with my sisters brother, and Now Im going out with an overly observant human.

"Jeans will do," She said looking through my closet, she was taking out some options.

"Wear this," She handed me a blue t-shirt, tight in the right places. It fit perfectly, exposing some of my flat pale stomach. She also chose out some grey skinny jeans, and my blue ballet slippers. "There. Casual," She smiled.

"Thanks," I said as I heard the door bell ring. Damn!

"Joseph don't get that!" I yelled at my brother. I placed Emma on my back and we made it downstairs in a flash.

"Hey! Give me my girlfriend," He said taking her off my back. I pushed them aside and ran towards the door.

"Hey," I said casually as Jacob smiled at me. His black long hair was pulled back into a neat pony-tail. Emma was right on the spot, he was dressed casually as well.

"Want to come in?" I said inhaling, there was no sign of Luis, Sarah, or Mark.

"I rather not," He said taking a step back.

Before I could say anything else, my brother pushed the door wide open. "Who's this?" He said sternly. He was trying to be intimidating, not sure for who though.

"Jacob Black," Emma said surprised, in a high-pitch voice.. "Haven't seen you in-"

"It's been a year Em," Jacob replied. "What are _you_ doing here" He asked in a firm voice. "Does…Sam know?" He asked her. Joseph looked at me, our eyes met, confusingly. Who was Sam?

"Um, I don't think he does," She said trying to sound normal. "I'm not sure why he should know." She said to him.

"There's many reasons why," Jacob told her. "And you didn't answer my question," He said in the same tone. Less pleasantly.

"Im here with my _boyfriend_. Joseph King." She replied to him.

"Humph," Jacob grunted. He looked at my brother quizzically. "I can see that," He said looking were their hands met. "Congratulations," He said to her.

"Thanks," She looked at the floor.

"Not that this isn't lovely-" I began. "But can we go? I rather Mark not find you when he comes back," I told Jacob.

"Yes. Take him before _Mark_ hurts him," Joseph said harshly. Men.

I grabbed Jacobs hand, which was still warmer than any humans. More than Emma's. Before I can pull him away from the door step he said, "You should tell Sam, Emma. There is _no _secrets in the pack," He said. Her eyes widened and Joseph closed the door.

**Major Twist right? xD. Well i felt like it needed a litto something, something. But anwyas, thanks so much for the reviews and a very VERY special thanks to TriGemini**! **I love your reviews, and thanks so much for all the good things you have to say about my story. Well sadly, this story is coming to an end. A few more chapters, and it's farewell. Thanks so much for the support!! And one more thing...."Sara!!!!I love you, you silly strong best friend of mine. Keep your head up."**


	20. RedRidding Hood

"Ha," Jacob laughed lightly as we walked through the forest.

"What's so funny?" I said looking at him perplexed. We continued to walk through the trees and overly grown grass, and the fallen leafs.

"Im intrigued Bella." He said climbing onto a hill.

"By?" I asked him as I followed him effortlessly. "What's so fascinating Black?"

"You," He said simply and turned to look at me, gazing at me with his jet black eyes. "_Your_ captivating," He said honestly.

"M-Me?" Did I just stutter? "Why?" I asked trying to regain some composure. Why did Jacob Black make me shaky? Nervous?

"It's been about an Hour since we left your house King, you haven't asked or said a word about my little reunion with Emma Davis," He said.

" Did you want me to ask you?" I said pretending like I didn't care. But the truth was, curiosity was eating me up inside. I needed to know. Why was there so much….hesitance form both of them. Why was Emma so nervous? Who was Sam? And what is the Pack that Jacob mentioned?

"If you wish," He said to me, as he continued to go over the hill.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked him as, our hike seemed to prolong itself.

"My favorite place, somewhere I go to sing, play the guitar. To be alone," He said dreamily.

"Don't you get too much alone time? Shouldn't you use that time to make friends Black?" I teased him. He let out a small laugh.

"You're my friend," He said.

"I am?" I laughed.

"Im implying that we are, I mean why else would you go out with a total stranger? With someone you don't know?" He stopped once more. "You've met me but once and you decided to go out with me, Im sure you don't fancy me, so you must like my….friendship."

"And this is just you _implying_?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He was too observant.

"Just my guess," He smiled. "We're here" He said pointing to behind him. It was amazing! It was a breathtaking scene; a meadow. The one you imagine are in a fairy-tale. With enormous trees, as high as the sky, with the leafs spluttered delicately on the floor, and the grass tempting to lay upon. The smell of the forest, of fresh, of the earth. Of Freedom.

"Wow," I said amazingly.

"Beautiful," He whispered. I looked up to him, but Jacob wasn't looking at the scenery. He was looking at me.

"Where did you find this place?" I asked, trying to get him to stop looking a t me.

"On my daily run," He laughed to himself. "It's amazing isn't it?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's the kind of place you read in fairy-tales. Like the forest Red Ridding Hood traveled in," I looked over at the Sunless Sky. "Without the wolf of course,"

Jacob smirked. "What's wrong with a wolf?" He asked, slightly interested.

"Nothing," I said shrugging it off.

"Bella," Jacob called me. He walked over to me, grabbed my hand in his. The warmth contrasted against my skin. He pulled me down, gently, to sit on the green grass. "There is a reason why I brought you here," He said looking at me inventively. "There is something I want to confess," He said honestly. "Something you must know. About me."

"Is this a girl chat?" I asked. I joked, trying to cover my nervousness.

"Bella. Please." Jacob said rolling his eyes. "Be serious."

"Sorry," I said, giving him a small smile.

"I have something to….confess. About who I really am." He said, looking out to the trees. His eyes were focused out to the wilderness, away from me. "I don't know why, exactly, I am telling you this. And I will be in a difficult situation once the….Alpha finds out, I have broken our secrecy. But seeing the situation has changed, in an instant. As soon as you opened that door, I knew I had to tell you. You have to know what I am.

But first off, I must tell you what I know, about you. I know who you are Isabella. I know what, you are." I froze in my seat on the grass, feeling the wind blow through my wavy hair. "You a cold one. A blood-drinker. A vampire,"

"What? Your crazy," I said standing up hastily. "How could you say that? I mean Im cold-hearted, but you really going to put such a damned label on me?" I said, giving a shaky laugh.

"You're a terrible lair," He said with a grin. "Please sit." I eyed him. "Im not going to tell anyone, I've sworn to secrecy," He said. He patted the patch of grass by his side ."Please,"

I hesitated. Could I trust him? Was Jacob Black, really that observant that he managed to figure me out? To figure us out? "Okay?" I said. I plumped myself on the moist grass.

"Okay, now that you've figured out _my_ secret, tell me about you." He turned to face me. " Your different from any other human. Your touch, your radiation, your…smell," I said with a smile, but I quickly replaced it with a hard-line. "I know _you_ are different."

"Very good, so not all leeches are idiots," He said.

"Hey!" I said.

"Sorry," He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Im a werewolf, Bella." I froze.

"Bella?" Jacob said, waving a hand on my face.

"Like-" I paused looking at the ground. He was surely teasing me. A Werewolf? A hair-wolf, dog thing? "Awhoooo!!!" I howled. He burst out laughing.

"Something Like that," He chuckled. "But yes, that is the point. I'm a werewolf"

"H-How?"

"It's in my genes. Genetic. It's not like you, We are not bitten, the males do it over time. We started transforming, since there is so many of you, our ancient genetics kicked in, and well…here we are." He explained.

"But Why?" SO this was real? I was actually having a chat, on a beautiful meadow, with a stinky werewolf?

"We exists to protect Humans form you. To protect them from your foul nature," He said.

"But we don't hunt Humans. Not us, nor the …Cullen's."

"I know that…now"

"So, are you going to tell me why, you told me this? We aren't….best friends, you could have kept this from me,"

"Because. I don't want to lie, I know you mean no harm King," He smiled.

"So…. This is weird right?" I said socking him lightly on his arm. "What we are doing,"

"Is it weird that a vampire and a werewolf are out in a date?" He laughed.

I stared at him. "So this is a date?" I said winking at him.

"Don't flatter yourself King," He said turning away, I thought I saw a small patch of red form on his russet cheeks.

"So are you going to go, Red Ridding-Hood wolf on me?"

"I don't eat trash," He said. And we both laughed.

It felt, strangely, right. Like, If Jacob Black was suppose to be part of my fairy0tale life. We had so much in common, yet we were completely different. He was the first person, of the outside of my family, who relates to me. We were both, unreal.

"Bella," He said, suddenly stopping his fits of laughter.

"Yea?" I asked.

Our heads turned into the hollow darkness of the forest. There was something moving around the trees.

Jacob growled, and stood up hastily.

"Jake," I said standing with him, clutching his arm.

There was more movement in the trees, and from inside the darkness, a grand roar infested the air.

"Run Bella!"

**Just Another quick chapter!!! And this story is coming to an end, soon.**

**Thanks for your support!!!**

**Love you guys!!!  
**


	21. The Pack

**Bella's POV**

"Stop!" I yelled as I recognized the scent. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. I ran to Jacob and the grizzly of a vampire wrestling on the floor. "Stop Emmett drop him!" I shouted at my brother-in-law.

"Bella, he is a _werewolf_!" He hissed, pinning Jacob on the grass.

"I _know_!" I shouted. "Get off!"

"_Get off_?" Said a bell-like voice, coming from the trees. Alice stepped forward, with Jasper behind her, looking at me disapprovingly. "What do you mean? You know how hard it was for _me_, to track you down?" She asked astound.

"You really are an Idiot," said a god-like figure that arose from behind the bushes. "How can you be hanging around some miserable _dog_?" Rosalie hissed at me.

"Why do _you _even care?" I hissed back. "I don't have to explain to you-" A streak of reddish brown hair distracted me for a millisecond"-_any_ of you, what I do, or the people I decide to go out with," I said sternly. "Go away. I don't _need _your help,"

"He is playing you Bella," Edward's velvety voice spoke.

"Im Not!" Jacob said from under Emmett. "I told her the truth from the start!" He said shortly.

"You were planning to kill her mongrel!" Edward shouted.

I shook my head. They had _this_ all wrong. Jacob is my friend. "Leave him Emmett," I whispered. "Now!" I yelled as he wasn't getting of my friend.

"Bella! I will _not_ allow you to interact with a dog!" Emmett yelled at me.

"And since when the _hell _do you or anyone else give me orders?" I said to him acidly. Emmett's furious look erased from his face, and in it's place, a look of shock was placed.

Edward and Jasper let out vicious growls.

"Bloodsuckers! " Yelled a rough voice.

From the hills, I saw six figures looking back at us. They slowly, carefully, made their way to us. Cautious of every step they took.

"Nicely Done," Said a female. She had black, waist-long hair. Her skin was a beautiful coffee color, and she had big brown eyes, the kind I used to have when I was human. "I told them you could handle this perfectly on you own," She pushed Emmett without any effort, and went forward to hug Jacob.

"Leah," Jacob said annoyingly. "not here," She was kissing his neck, and she had her hands tightly wrapped around his figure.

"Ew, get a room Sis," Said, the smaller looking of the group. "UM, Hey! Im Seth," He said to us, as we stared at the group..

"Im Bella," I said stretching out my hand for the overly-grown boy., Seeing as no one else had enough manners. "Pleasure," I said politely.

"Same," He said shaking it. He had the same warmth as Jacob did.

"What the hell are you doing twerp?" Leah shouted. "We are not here to socialize. Especially not with _them_," She sneered at me.

"Careful doggy," Rosalie said to her. Humph, siblings protecting siblings, didn't see that one coming.

"Don't count on your luck," Edward said. We all faced him. "Be very scared," He laughed darkly.

"His a mind-reader," Jacob told his friends.

"So it's true? The legends. The leeches do have other powers" Said another tall teenage boy.

"Yes Embry," Jacob replied, with that girl Leah, Holding his hand. So they were, mates? Whatever the wolf term was for girlfriend.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rosalie yelled. "You wolfs care to explain? Or shall we rip you to shreds?"

"Watch it Blondie, I'll tear the pretty hair right off you skull," Said the female.

"You guys need to go," Jacob said to his friends.

"What?" Leah asked.

"_Go. _" He said pointing over the hills. "It's an order," He said. "I can handle this on my own,"

"Bella!" In an instant, before I could react, I was wrapped around in pale arms. "I got home and Joe told me Alice called, and that you had disappeared and-"

"Sarah, stop," I said looking at my sister reassuringly. "Im Fine, you didn't have to worry, . And you didn't have to bring them along," I said turning away from her and looking behind the Cullen's. Standing there was my family, looking ready to kick some werewolf butt. "Luis," I called him irritated. "He's my friend,"

"Are you sure?" Asked Mark. It hurt him even to direct three simple words to me. Or was it pain for him to know I went out with someone else? A wolf.

"Sorry Bella, I tried telling them you'd be alright," Emma spoke softly.

"Emma?" Emma turned her head towards the voice who called her. Her eyes were full of surprise. She was staring back to the oldest looking of the members of the pack. He had long shiny dark hair, all knotted up, and had the same colored skin as Jacob. "It's been far too long ,"


	22. When the world went Black

**Bella's POV**

"Hello Sam," Emma said uneasily.

"Emma Davis," Leah said her name with disgust.

"Leah Clearwater,"

"Seth!" Leah's brother shouted. Emma smiled at him.

"Hey Seth, I haven't seen you in a long time. Your all grown up," She gave him a small wave.

"Yeah, I was just thirteen when you left La Push," He said.

"Um….." Emma trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Bella we should go," Joseph said firmly. He was glaring at Sam. " My _girlfriend _and I have plans. Protecting you cant take up all of our schedule," He said, not removing his eyes form the pack.

"Girlfriend?" Sam said emotionless. "Couldn't sink lower Emma?" He said, throwing her a wicked smile.

"Go to hell Sam, and take everyone of these mutts with you," Whoa. Emma never spoke like that. She always had that sweet tone to her voice. Now, She spoke with so much hate, and cruelty.

"Care to show me the way?" Sam said to her.

"Bite me," Emma's comment caused the pack to burst out laughing, even Emmett had a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't expect to find you here. Especially not with the bloodsuckers," He said to her.

"Ironic isn't it?" She said, "How I happen to fall in _love_ with Joseph King, and I still mange to screw you over, without even trying,"

"Completely. What's with the Davis women falling for monsters?"

"You would know, it's in your genetics," Emma said defensively.

"Emma, don't forget it's in _your _genes as well,"

"Don't you dare, compare me with _you_," Emma hissed. Wow, she was born a natural vampire. "I will never be like _you_,"

"Don't be ashamed of who you are Davis," Leah said to her. "Your bloodsucking boyfriend and his "family", have no clue who you really are, right?" She mocked Emma.

"She's my _sister_," Sam replied. We all stared at Emma incredulously and Joseph's eyes went wide. Sister? Scratch _that_, natural born _wolf_?…

"Your _related_?" I asked her.

"Yes" Emma looked away from us. She dropped my brothers hand, and look out to the open sky. "Sam and I have the same father. When his father left _his_ mother, he left _them_ for _my_ mom. From their union _I_ was conceived, and it wasn't until a couple of years back, I found out I had a brother. Sam. My father and I moved to La Push, but he abruptly left me there, _alone_. My father was an…..evil man, I guess that runs in the _male _genetics, and until a year ago I found out _why_. _They _were animals. When Sam and I met, he treated me worse than scum, he felt the need to punish me, because of _our_ father's mistake. And his friends along with him," I glared at Jacob. How could they be so cruel?

"Im Sorry, I never told you Joe," She said looking back at him. "When I found out you were a vampire, it didn't shock me because I already knew what _existed _out there. Im Sorry for not telling you about my past, it was too painful, and I was ashamed."

"There's nothing to forgive babe. I love you and that's all that matters,"

"Well Im glad you are happy Emma," Jacob said breaking the momentarily silence that filled the air. "But I am sorry, for _this_. I have a job to do, and although I like you, I am not about to go against my _animalistic _nature for you," He said furiously.

I stared back in horror, as Jacob Black exploded. His clothes were turned into mere pieces of rags, and his shoes flew yards away form where he stood., then suddenly the rest of his group exploded along with him, leaving behind their possessions. And in their place stood, in four legs, six wolfs, growling, exposing their sharp teeth at us.

"Sorry Em," Sam launched himself at me, and was holding me tight by my neck. Holding me aggressively close to his warm body. "No hard feelings Sis?" He smiled at her.

"Let her go!" Rosalie shouted, she began crouching, ready to leap herself forward.

"Stay leech," Sam told her, I was trying to wiggle my way out of his hold. "If any of you come too close, she's dead, in less than a blink of an eye," He threatened. Rosalie growled from where she was the Cullen's looked ready to began a fight. Emmett and Edward were baring their teeth at the pack, with their lips curled far back. Alice and Jasper were looking around, feeling and seeing the situation. Rosalie stood there, with the expression of anger, angst, and fear all in her Topaz eyes. _That_ look of fear that I haven't seen in over seventy years. The last time I saw it, was when we went swimming at the lake of Golden Field, where I almost drowned. That same look that she gave when I opened my eyes, and I was expelling the water from my body. She was scared. Scared for _Me_.

I took in the scene. No matter what, someone was going to get hurt. I was trying my hardest to concentrate. But I couldn't. My thought kept poisoning my mind. I tried. I tried making everything freeze. But all I could see in my eyes, was the end. I felt it. And by the look on Alice's face, she saw it too. Someone was going to die

"Sam no! You cant do this!" Emma yelled. She ran forward to her step-brother with so much courage in her eyes, courage that would be wasted in this case. It was not the time for a human to play hero. My family saw Emma's intention and they all launched themselves at the wolfs, I heard growls from the werewolves, and from the vampires. It was too much of a battle field, that I didn't notice when a certain russet-colored wolf jumped towards me exposing it's teeth.

"Bella!" Rosalie shouted. And everything was gone.


	23. So I thought

**Rosalie's POV**

"Get out!" I growled as Edward tried coming into the room.

"Rosalie…._please_," He begged me for the hundredth-time since we arrived at home.

"No…" My eyes began to burn from the venom that concentrated inside of my eyes. Replacing tears that would never come. That would never spill.

"Rosie…" Emmett called me quietly from the outside of our bedroom. "You need to let us in," He said in the same tone. "You cant do this to yourself. Just…..Please"

"I-I c-cant" I responded holding back dry useless sobs. "I _cant_ let g-go"

"It's useless Emmett, we need to break the door down! We need to open it! She is going to drive herself insane!" Edward yelled.

"Don't you dare Edward!" I hissed. "Let me be alone!"

"Damn it Rosalie!" Alice shouted frustrated. The whole family was piled outside of my bedroom. Banging on the door for the past hour, but they knew better than to break the door down. Why couldn't they respect my wishes and leave me alone?! I need this, I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave _her_.

My head snapped away from my heart as my bedroom door became shreds of wood. "Hold her Emmett!" Jasper shouted as they all sped up towards me.

"No!" I yelled. "No!"

"Rosie, please!" Emmett said, he was holding me by the arms as Jasper took my reason right from my grasp and handed it to Edward.

"Stop! Give her back!" I shouted. I couldn't contain the sobs anymore. Yes they were useless, but it was all I could do. Just cry.

"Rosie Baby, Im sorry," Emmett said, with his voice quivering with tears he was choking back. "You _need_ to let her go,"

"Rosalie…." Alice spoke with a much softer tone. She was being sympathetic. "You cant keep her here…" Alice said shaking her head.

"She's mine! She's mine!" I cried.

"My dearest daughter," Esme spoke softly. She approached me, extending her arms to me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. "Get away! Get away!"

"Jasper, your going to have to make her _sleep_ ," Carlisle spoke for the first time. His eyes were shifting from Edward to my pathetic self. "I cant do anything for her. Nothing medical, at least. _You_ have the power to put her unconscious. She needs to be calm, but your waves of relaxation aren't too powerful. It's our only option,"

"Don't even think about it!" I shouted at my brother. His eyes grew wide and he took a step back.

"Carlisle are you sure?" Jasper said. "She is just in great pain. Making her go unconscious wont solve anything. Once she wakes up…..the pain will still be there,"

It's true. How can Carlisle expect me to be bright and Cheery? How do you get rid of such pain? Of that massive hole that has sucked away your heart?

"He is trying to help Rosalie," Edward said to me. I couldn't bare to look at him. Not him. Not with her.

"The King's are downstairs, they are demanding……" Alice trailed off.

"Alice I don't think you should tell her this," Emmett said to the pixie from behind me. He still had me on a hold. Grasping my slender pale arms, with his giant bear-like hands. He was too afraid, to let me go. After all, there was two reasons why he didn't let go. He was scared of what I might do, if he let his guard down. And secondly, he wanted to embrace me. He wanted to show me, it was all going to be fine. But it wasn't. He was in so much pain as me. He was crushed as well.

"What are _they_ demanding?" I said coldly.

I could feel my family turning to each other. Asking with their gaze if they should tell me. I couldn't look up. I kept staring at my lap. I couldn't look up. Not while Edward stood there. Holding what was rightfully mine.

"Rosalie, we understand your pain-"

"Do you?" I hissed at Carlisle. "Do you really understand my pain, _Dad_? Or are you trying to get me to relax?"

"Rosalie don't be ungrateful," Esme said trying to scold me. Just like any mother would do if her child talked back to their father. "He is _trying_ to help you,"

"You know what would _help_ me?" I said emotionless. "If Edward, gave her back to me!" I tried removing myself from my husbands grip. Except it only caused, him to hold on tighter, and for Alice to join in my imprisonment.

"You have to let go," Came a rather said bell-like voice. "It's hard Rosalie, _I_ know it is, but you have to be-"

"Strong? Is that what _you _are doing?" I hissed at Sarah King. She was standing at the doorway, by herself, staring back at me. Her body was shaking, from all the sobs she was also holding back. As if being strong was going to take the pain go away. As if being strong was going to replace the hole in my heart. As If being strong was going to bring her back.

"I feel your pain," She murmured.

"No you don't!" I yelled. I felt Alice jump from my sudden outburst. "None of you know anything! _Stop_ trying to be sympathetic. _Stop _trying to get me to understand. _Stop_ trying to make me relax. _Stop_ doing everything! Just give her to me!"

"She was my sister too," Sarah continued to murmur, ignoring my previous demand. "It hurts me as well. But there is nothing to do Rosalie……it just happened. I am suffering…We _all _are suffering. It just wasn't her, I lost another sibling. It isn't fair Rosalie! None of it is! Surely being immortal has taught you that!"

"No! No! I refuse to believe it's true!" I yelled.

"Baby, she's gone….."

"I want to hold her…" I whispered to Edward.

He was standing still besides the door, next to a wincing Sarah. He was holding to my dear life. He had Bella in his arms. She was still pale as snow, with her beautiful Chocolate waves, splattered all over her face. Covering away her last expression. She laid there, perfectly still, in his arms. In the arms of the man she loved. She laid there, away from me. From her sister. She laid in my brothers arms, Dead.

"I'm Sorry Sister," Sarah whispered, with her heart breaking, as she touched Bella's arm.

"Well," Carlisle raised his voice. "Since, there was no need of….since there is no ashes, the most respectable thing to do is to bury her, I believe,"

"No," I whispered. Putting her way, is accepting she is gone. But she isn't. She cant be.

"It's what's right for her Rose," My father said. "It's what she deserves. You cant have her up here with you. She is dead. Please accept that. Locking yourself away with her is just insane. You need to allow us to bury her, where you can cry for her. Where you can mourn for her. Like you would have, if she hadn't been turned to one of us-" Carlisle abruptly stopped talking, Allowing his eyes to grow wide with shock and surprise.

All eyes shifter to where Carlisle gaze was held up to. We all stared at Edward. His eyes where staring back at the supposedly lifeless body in his arms. I felt as if a great deal of electricity ran through my frozen veins.

"Bella?"

**Dun Dun Dun!!!Lol xD. Yay!!!! Well If my calculations are correct, there is about 3 or so chapters left. Really thanks for all the support you have given to my story! Love you mucho!!!!!I'll update soon! I promise! :)**


	24. Ice Queen

**Rosalie's POV**

"Bella?!" I ran in full speed, before anyone else could even move from the shock. I ran straight to Edward and ripped my sister away from his arms. She was staring back at us, with a confused expression, just laying there motionless. But she was awake. She was _Alive_!

"Bella! Bella!" I cried of pure joy. "Your…But _how_?" I squeezed her with all my might. Knowing perfectly well that I couldn't break her.

"Carlisle?" Edward said with his eyes still full of surprise. "How? She is….alive"

"Bella!" Joseph yelled as he raced from downstairs with Luis right behind him. "B! I knew you were too lame even death didn't want you!" He teased as he ripped her away from my embrace.

"Um, what's with the hugging?" Bella asked with her bell-like voice that send shivers down my spine. She was talking "-And what do you mean…death?"

"You were _dead_ B," Joseph said before the two families could discuss the matter. " You were knocked to the ground my that _Jacob Black_," He said sneering the mutts name. "But before he can do any more damage……"

"What?" Bella asked looking at her brother.

Sarah King let out an unsettling cry and Luis rushed towards her, trying to calm his wife. "Bella," Luis said to my sister, still holding his mate. "Before Jacob could actually rip you to shreds, Mark…..Mark launched himself to the wolf. Some of the other wolfs that had been attacking the rest of us, ran to Jacob's aid, and well……_Mark_ died."

Bella stood there still ; letting the information sink into her once more active brain. "H-he is Dead?" She ask, she began to shake a bit. "But I-I never…"

"All of you, get out." I said before we began a discussion about Mark Kings death. I am sorry for the King's loss, but that isn't as important to me, as the revival of my sister. I needed to talk to Isabella. After this tragic happening, I cant let things go on the way they have for the past days. After the fear of losing Bella, and Knowing that she left this ungrateful world, with her thinking that I was the cruelest woman on the face of the planet, I needed to clear things up. I couldn't last one more second, without telling her the truth. She needed to know. I needed to ease my guilt.

"Please," I said rolling my eyes, as no one moved.

"Come King's, We'll see how Emma is doing," Carlisle said, throwing me a small smile.

"What happened to Emma?" Bella asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The human suffered some scratches, nothing too serious. Apparently the female-wolf had it in for her. And when she ran towards her…_brother_, Leah Clearwater charged herself at Emma. Luckily, the mate instincts kicked in for Joseph and he managed to get rid of the wolf before his beloved human perished," I explained.

"Joe, Im Sorry-"

"Don't be," He said shaking his head lightly. "Emma is going to be fine. Hopefully after _this_, we can seriously begin our relationship. I plan to take her all over the world you know, and eventually-"

"Change her. It's going to happen, _soon_. Being so fragile its better if he transformed her quickly. Besides, what's eternity without the one you love?" Alice said squeezing Jasper's hand.

"Damn it. Will you people get out?" I asked, getting irritated. "I need to talk to Bella. _Alone_."

"Why cant I stay? Im going to be able to hear it anyway!" Emmett complained.

"If all of you aren't out in one second, your going to wish the filthy wolves got you after Im done with you," I threatened. And with that the room cleared, in less than a blink of an eye. The only one to linger behind was _him_. Edward.

"Are the voice's effecting your hearing?" I asked my brother.

He grunted and rolled his eyes. Which landed, on a certain Golden-eyed vampire. "Bella," He said softly. He didn't have to say anything. With the way he was gazing at my sister, the way his eyes reflected that passionate emotion that couldn't keep him away no matter how many times I threatened. There was immense love in his eyes. "I Lo-"

"Edward. There will be time for that later," I assure you brother. _Later. Please, I need to talk to her on my own._

Edward nodded. But before he could walk out the door, he embraced Bella in a rapid, yet meaningful hug . He rushed out, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Im sorry Rosalie," She whispered. She clutched her heart, and looked away from me.

"For what?" I asked her.

"For not dying. It must be tough for you, knowing that not even death does you the favor to get rid of me,"

"Bella," I murmured shaking my head. "Please. Shut up," I said with a small laugh. She nodded, still looking away from me. I took in a deep breathe. Hoping that she will forgive me. "Im sorry Isabella,"

"Excuse me. What?" She said, looking surprised as she took a quick glance at me.

I sighed. "Bella, it's not easy for me. To be so…fragile. You know that," She nodded. She was silent, allowing me to continue. "All those things I said to you, before…I meant none of them. I don't hate you Bella. I cant. How could I?

You're my sister! How could you even possibly think, I would ever disown you that way?…I mean, I do admit Im convincing, but Bella, do you know what I despise more about being Immortal?"

"No," She said quickly, shaking her head.

"That it took me away from my humanity. It took away everything that Rosalie Lillian Hale was. All the beauty, the natural beauty. My mistakes, my flaws, my characteristics. All that made me, _me_. And, what else made me?" I looked at her intensely. I wanted her to grasp every word that came out of my lips. Every one.

"You. _You_, Bella. Even as a human, I was as selfish and self-centered as I am now. But not to the full extent. Why? Because I had _you_. You were all I ever had. All that I was ever afraid of loosing. What I thought was my greatest treasure. More than a sister, I thought about you as my daughter. The way, you were so helpless. You needed me, And I wasn't needed before. You were right, _back _then. I _was _a business transaction for our Father. He _was_ ambitious, and he only wanted me around to keep the _Hale_ name full of respect and loyalty.

But none of that mattered. Not how pathetically dull my life was, or how it was about to be snatched away from me by Royce King. What _mattered_, was that at the end of the day, there would be a little brunette girl, running inside of my room, happy to see _me_. That little girl who _needed _me.

And then, one unfaithful day. You were ripped away from me. Life was slipping away from me, and all I remember thinking was, who would take care of Isabella? What would happened to you, _without _me?

I never thought I would ever feel needed, again. Not after you. My immortal life, was a curse. An abomination to me. I hated it. I hated everyone. It took me years, to be able to forgive Carlisle, for not letting me dye. Years, to forgive Edward for not wanting me. Years, to accept Esme as a friend. I lived with so much resentment, against it all. Because I didn't have you. I felt, out of place.

Until I met Emmett. When I ran into him, when he was dying, I consider to let him slip away. But there was something in him, the look in his eyes, much more powerful than the fact that he looked like Vera's little boy, _it _was his gaze. The one you used to give me, when you _needed_ me. When you needed some help, something to keep you going. And from that, I _had_ to save him. I couldn't let him die. Emmett became my life. The Love of my life, and still as self-centered as I am, I would give it all away, give _him_ away, to have spent one more day with _you_.

When I found you, I finally felt complete. I had both reasons of my existence. Both the people who captured my heart.-Then Edward decided he fell in love with you. What a fool, I thought he was. Falling for you. _My_ sister. He became my competition. And _everyone_ else with him. The King's for having replaced your real family; _me_. Emmett and Alice, for taking you like a sister. And Edward, for taking your heart from me.

I felt like I had no place, Bella. There was no room for me in your life. You even took in more affection for that human, than for me. And Yes I admit it, I was jealous. I wanted you all to myself. I wanted to forget the past seventy years. Forget like we weren't torn apart from each other. Begin where we left off. Begin a family. A _new _Family. _My_ own family. Because what unites us profoundly, is blood. You being my biological sister, and Emmett being my husband. An Original family. Not some damned souls who got tossed with each other, and became a coven. I didn't want to pretended, I wanted it all to be _real_.

But you didn't need me anymore. Your heart, your love, you yourself, was shared amongst all of them. And I hadn't a piece."

"I always needed you Rosalie." She finally spoke after I opened my heart to her. "I _still _need you. But how was I suppose to know, you felt like I didn't love you? Rosalie, no one, not even Sarah or Alice, could ever replace you. You are my sister, and my heart was rightfully yours for all my human life. But I had to grow up Rose. My world couldn't just revolve around you. When I looked at you and Emmett-" She stopped, smiling. "-When I saw the immense love you and Emmett shared, I felt jealous. I wanted _that_. I _needed_ that. But still when I found it, When I knew Edward was the one for me, I would have given him away just for you."

"Forgive me. I have been selfish sister, but please, remember who _you _are. What you mean to _me_. You may be Bella King for _them_, but you will _always _be Isabella Hale for me. You will forever be my sister. Nothing could ever change that. Not even the sickening love mutual between Edward and you," I smiled. This was my challenge. Letting go of her. She is right. She has a right to love. And if Edward is to her, what Emmett is for me, I cant come in between true love. No matter how much I try.

"I love you Rose"

"I love you too Isabella" We launched ourselves at each other, forgetting that the emotional display wasn't us. Forgetting about the world. Except for two Sister's who would give their immortal life for each other. Two sister's who would throw away love for each other. For two sister's who would give it all away, for each other. Us, The Hale Sister's.

**Just some Fluff stuff. They needed to clear things up right? Lol. xD. Okay two more chapters...I think? Well anyways thanks for everything!! All the reviews are great!!!! Love you guys. And sorry this one took forever, I had some...."Issues" to take care of. **

**-Shelly Hale.  
**


	25. Forever? Thats all Im asking for

**Bella's POV.**

"Bella?" Edward called me, as I laid with Rosalie on the unnecessary bed, she had in her room. Why she had a bed in here, I had no idea. Honestly. Why would Emmett and Rosalie need a…_Oh_. I get it. Ew.

"Yes?" I said, turning to look at him. I loved the color and shape of his golden eyes. Now that I saw them again, I realized how I missed them. I missed staring back at him, without the hate that lingered in my head for him.

"Can you spare me a moment?" He asked, softly.

"Your pathetic," Rosalie laughed, with her eyes still closed. We rested here together, pretending to be asleep. Exactly how we would do it when we were just girls. Or when I hid under Rosalie's covers when the thunder was too loud. Just like we were, _before_.

Edward let out a small growl. "Sure," I smiled back at him.

"I expect you to run back here. I want to know every little feeble thing Edward says." Rosalie snickered loudly again, as I sprung off the bed and walked towards the door, where Edward stood.

"Rose," I shook my head.

"Oh Lighten up. His is my brother after all," Rosalie flashed a small grin. "And _maybe _if he is lucky…I might allow him to join the Hale family," Edward snorted as Rosalie finished her sentence.

"Let's go," He said irritated as he rushed me out , closing the door roughly with my sister laughing inside.

"What do you want to talk…about?" I asked him. Clearly my nervousness was showing because his face lit up with a dazzling crooked smile.

"Us," He said proudly. "I heard you. What you Said to Rosalie," Oh. '_Edward is the one for me'_. Damn it. I should have kept that to myself.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said, as we walked outside to Esme's porch, in human pace.

"Bella, I only just _heard _you," He smiled.

"We _all_ did!" Alice shouted from inside.

"Shut up Alice!" Both of us yelled after the pixie. Damn nosey fairy.

Edward shook his head. "No privacy" He muttered under his breath. Ironic. Isn't _he_ the one with the ability to read peoples minds? "I thought I lost you," He said, removing me from my previous thought.

"I wasn't _dead_, Edward," I replied, not knowing exactly how to reply to _that_. "Carlisle has a theory for that." I began. "I was trying my hardest to freeze time, to get everything to stop, but the _fear _that surrounded me was much too powerful for me than my capability to concentrate on that precise moment. And instead of freezing everything, It back fired on me. I froze _myself_," I chuckled.

"And _my_ fear Bella King," He said, ignoring Carlisle's theory. His velvety voice gave me a sensation of electricity running through my body. Ah…Im such a human. "What caused me to almost go insane, was watching you lay on that floor and thinking you weren't waking up. My _nightmare_, was holding your lifeless body in my arms, looking down at you, and _knowing_ you weren't coming back. Thinking that I lost you. Forever."

Damn. Curse his nineteenth century romanticism. "Edward," I sighed deeply. "I don't think, Tanya Denali would appreciate _this_. Don't get me wrong, you flatter me. And my heart is unconditionally yours, since the moment I met you.. But I am not about to fight to the death, with your _mate_, for you. I just got my sister back. Don't make me lose her once more." Why? Why did it have to be so complicated? My feelings for Edward, they are so grand. So pure. And I have to repress them, because _I_ was too late. Someone _else_ had his heart. Maybe he didn't return the gesture, but his heart rightfully belongs to another Vampire.

"No Bella" He said, firmly. "Before you my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there was stars-Points of light and Reason." He took my hand, into his. They fit perfectly. Like if I was designed just for him. If every part of me, was just for him. "I got lost along the way. Through my darkness. I was alone. I felt a pang of jealousy having to endure countless thoughts of love and to _see_ how My family was around their other halves. They were happy. -Tanya came along. She is a rather pleasant creature, but not enough for me to fall in love with. Not enough to make me feel what _they_ felt." He continued.

"And then you shot across, like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty." He held on to my hands tighter. Not letting me go, "When I saw you, when I knew _you _were the one for _me_. Everything just began to make sense. -You held out your hand and I took it. Without making sense of what I was doing. "

"I felt the same way," I admitted, interrupting him. "Bella, Denali was _never_ the one. I knew it, Rosalie knew it, and _she_ knew it too. This might be juvenile and _human-like_, but Tanya and I are no longer an item."

"Oh," I replied. They were over. I laughed. "And I thought _Emma_ was the human,"

"Bella," Edward said in his previous tone. Ignore my joking tone. Crap, maybe _I _was juvenile. "I love you. And I want to be with you. Forever. For the first time in almost a century I feel hope. "

"I…I love you too Edward. I dream about being with you for all eternity. " I closed the space between us. I looked up to that perfect face of his, looked deeply into those eyes that can cause me to melt when they gape back at me. I pressed my forehead against his, savoring the moment.

"Everyday of Forever" He pressed his lips softly to mine. And we heard a cheer explode from inside. Damn Pixie.

**Hey! Well the next chapter is, sadly, the last one. Thanks for everything, everything!!! I love you guys mucho!!:D**


	26. Goodbye

**Bella's POV**

"No I win," I said getting out of Edward's Volvo.

"I doubt it," Edward said as he gave my hand a firm squeeze. "I think it's beyond Impossible,"

"Really Mr. Cullen? You think _you_ win?" I asked him, giving him a smile.

"I _know _I win," He said giving me his dazzling crooked smile.

"I don't-"

"Oh shut up!" Rosalie yelled from behind us. I turned my head to face her. She was walking besides Emmett, with his giant arm wrapped around her shoulder. "If I hear another, 'No _I_ love you more', I swear Ill kill _both _of you," She rolled her eyes.

"I love _you_ more," I whispered to Edward.

"Argh!" Rosalie slapped be beside the head, and Emmett laughed.

"Hey Guys!" Sarah shouted, running towards us in her "slow" pace, with her skateboard in one hand.. We were all gathered outside of Fork High's student parking lot. "Finally, Bella there is something I need to tell you," She said as Luis shortly, came skating behind her.

Luis cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" He said to his wife.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "There is something _we_ need to tell you," She said correcting herself, as Luis had a pleased smile on his face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Ow! Joe be careful!" I spun around to find the Human and her vampire-lover walking towards us. Emma was on crutches and Joseph was pulling her by the arm.

"Oh, come on! Babe I _barely_ pulled you!" He said to her.

"You _dragged_ me! Im on crutches! Im handicapped at the moment! Do you think you could leave your competitiveness aside while I heal?" She said sternly at him. Joseph had a guilty expression on his pale face. "I swear for all that is Holy, once Im turned Im going to _rip_ you a new one," She added coolly.

"I like her," Rosalie said, with a small laugh, pointing at Emma.

"What was he competing for?" Emmett asked curiously.

"He wanted to know what Sarah and Luis had to say, _before _Bella found out," Edward replied.

"Well then, it better be good." I turned around to face my brother and sister. "What is it?" I asked them once more.

"Well, Luis and I aren't attending class today." She paused, giving Luis a sad smile. "Actually we aren't going to school _at all_. Bella, Joe…..Luis and I are _leaving_."

"You're what?!" My brother and I shouted at the same time.

"Son of a Cracker!" Emma screeched.

"Sorry," Joseph whispered as he picked her off the floor. He had accidentally pushed her to the floor from the surprise.

"Sarah, what exactly do you mean? You cant _leave _us ," I said to her, my voice almost breaking.

"Im really sorry Bells. It's just, a lot has happened since we got here. Don't take this the wrong way, we aren't abandoning either of you. It's just- You know perfectly well that rather of us being your siblings we almost felt more like your parents. Look at it this way, Your brother and you have found your other-halves. You wont needs us anymore, and….we just lost our brother. You know that Mark had been with us for two hundred years, before you came along," Luis said to me. He was trying his hardest to get us to understand.

"We just need, time. For ourselves." Sarah said. "Almost like a Honeymoon."

"Will you come back?" I asked her, in a small voice. I don't know how anything would be the same, without them. They were all I knew. All that helped through this new life. Through Immortally. They were my family. They held me together through everything. They were my support. They were part of who I was. Who Bella King is.

"Of Course We wi-"

"Don't. _Don't_ give them any hope Sarah," Luis said interrupting his mate. He turned to look at Joseph and I. He had moved to my side, leaving Emma at Edward's care, we both stood together, looking back at the people who had been, everything to us. Before we met our soul mates. Other people, besides each other, who we would have given our immortal life's for.

"We-We aren't sure sweetie. This just might be a very _extensive _trip," She tried giving me a reassuring smile. "By the time we _feel_ like it's time to come back…to both of you, you might be gone. From _here_. Along with your mates."

"Why cant we stay in contact?" Joseph asked.

"We need….we need to be away from _everything_ Joe," Sarah replied.

"So family wasn't really important, was it?" Joseph asked. His face began to show signs of anger. A look of betrayal lingering in his topaz eyes.

"It's not like that Joseph," Luis said. "Bella and you _will_ always be out family. We love you more than anything. It's just, we need time. For each other,"

"You feel like you have fulfilled your duty," I said, as everything became clear. It all made sense. "I found my sister. The one person I loved more than myself. My happiness. The love of my life. Gained what I have always _needed_. -Joseph found the reason of his existence, while keeping _me_. The one person he felt more like family than anyone else."

"Exactly," Luis said, giving me a proud smile. "Our duty, as parents, as siblings, as friends, has been fulfilled. Now, it's time for Sarah and I, to enjoy Eternity. But always remember Kings, we will _always_ be one. No matter the distance, we will always be Royalty."

"Never forget us," Sarah said Embracing me in a tight Hug. Her body began shaking slightly, with her cry.

"I doubt I would be able," I whispered to her.

"It was an honor Isabella Hale, to have lived as a King by your side," Luis said, giving me a rapid Hug.

"You know what _we_ say, Once a King, always a King," I replied to the leader of our coven.

"Joseph. Leave your hardheadedness behind. We will forever be family. We aren't abandoning you. You have Bella to count on, without any hesitation." Luis said to the youngest of the Kings, as his mate released him from her embrace. Luis gave him a quick hug but shook his hand tightly. "Enjoy Life. Enjoy Love," In in a quick flash, almost impossible even for the supernatural to see, Luis and Sarah King left Forks. Possibly forever.

**Alright. Alright. I TRIED making this the last chapter but I couldnt. Once I was finished with the last paragraph, I didnt seem to end the way I wanted to. So this will NOT be the last chapter. The NEXT one will be, officially, be the last. Thanks for everything!**

**-Shelly.  
**


	27. Against Him

**Bella's POV**

"It's been a year," I whispered to Edward as we laid on the massive white bed that Alice had provided for us. For my prolonged '_sleepover_'.

"I know, Love" He murmured into my hair. I was laying on his perfect bare chest, wrapped around in the unnecessary blankets.

"Do you think she's alright?" I asked him, breathing in his heavenly scent.

"Yes. Emma _is _strong. With everything she has lived, in her last years, and her final human months with us, I don't think she would be a threat to the people of Forks."

"I believe so. I do think Immortality suits her," I smiled. "I just cant help but to _miss _them," I said honestly.

"Of course, you cant. He is,-_they_ _are_ your family. But love, you know how important this was for Joseph. You know he wanted some time away from this place, especially since the werewolves would be more intent on Emma. After their wedding day, Sam never stopped sending the dogs to watch Her."

"I don't think the La Push pack, is oblivious to the fact that Joseph, _along _with the help of Carlisle, changed Emma. Wouldn't they start a war?" I asked.

"No. Emma is part of _them_. And it was her choice, without force, to be transformed. She chose to end her life. The Pack has nothing left to do, _if _they know, to except that a member of their tribe, has become a cold one," He said. I could sense that his godly face had a beautiful crooked smile upon it.

It is Ironic how everything has turned out. It has been almost _two _years since Luis and Sarah gave their last goodbye. And it has been a year since Joseph and Emma got married. It was a useless attempt to have tried and looked for the rest of our coven. Especially if we had no trace of where they were. Most importantly, we had to respect that fact that they need to be on their own.

Joseph , Emma and I still lived in the King household. The Cullen's had humbly offered us to join them, but we respectfully refused. Rosalie threw a fit, but with a little help of Emmett she understood. She wanted us to be a family again, and as much as I tried to explain to her that we _are_, she wanted to tie us together.

_Three_ days after their wedding, The newly married King couple, left to their indispensable Honeymoon. Leaving me living with the Cullen's. Edward and Rosalie couldn't be happier. And Emmett and Alice didn't miss an opportunity to torture me.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled, before I could Hide under the sheets, he came bursting through the door.

"Emmett!" Edward growled.

Emmett had his giant butterscotch eyes, open wide. "Where you two…_doing_ the dirty?" He said pointing at me. Wiggling his dark eyebrows.

"Um Em, it's not what-"

"Rosie! Edward is violating your sister!" He shouted before I could finish. He looked back at us, with a smirk on his face, that was quickly wiped away as he delayed his gaze at us. "And I could _see _Edward's friend!"

"Bella," Edward sighed, irritated. "Please," He said pointing at Emmett.

"No. Don't! _Rose_-"

"Sorry," I laughed as I concentrated on him. Emmett became as still as a statue. His mouth was still open from his previous attempts of yelling.

"Bella!" Rosalie groaned loudly as she came into Edward's Bedroom. "Would you get _dressed_, and unfreeze my husband," She said giving me a harsh look.

I gave Rosalie a sheepish smile. "We really weren't-"

"Of course not," She said rolling her eyes. She looked at the perfectly still body that belonged to her husband. And a smile swept along her beautiful face. "It's actually quite peaceful. Maybe we should leave him petrified for a couple of hours," She said with a smug look on her face. So _we _weren't the only ones that thought My brother-in-law _could _get annoying. "But then again, the nights _do_ get lonely," She winked towards Edward and I.

"Edward, we have…_company_," Alice hissed from downstairs.

Edward stiffened at my side, and let out a small growl. "Get dressed," He said through His teeth at me. Rosalie closed her eyes, and Edward jumped off the bed, speeding off to find some clothes, and in the same speed dashed downstairs.

"What is _that _about?" I asked Rosalie as I fetched my jeans off the floor.

"How could you _still_ be immune to the smell?" She said roughly, as I finished changing. "Unfreeze Emmett, we might need backup," She said. "I'll meet you downstairs,"

I flicked my index finger on the Grizzly's pale forehead, and he came back to life. Sort to speak. "Im telling Rose!" He said sticking out his tongue at me.

"Hey! She wanted to keep you like _that _for _days_," I said to him.

He looked momentarily shocked. "Nah-uh!"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go downstairs Brother," He smiled at that, and placed me on his back. In a blur we were racing downstairs. I saw as Esme's white walls, were just an illusion, until Emmett came to a sudden stop. Making me fall from His back, and onto the rug. "What's up, with everyone?" I said springing onto my feet.

"Hello Bella," Said a raspy voice, that I would recognize anywhere. Sitting on the Cullen's red couches was Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black. Both looking rather uncomfortable, knowing _exactly _where they were. And who they were dealing with. Both seemed as if they weren't breathing. _Right_. Our scent is as bad to them as their scent is to everyone else without a heartbeat in their bodies.

"Hey Jake," I said politely, but slightly confused.

"It's _Jacob_," Leah sneered.

"I prefer Jake," I said to her. She hissed softly. Jealous Bit-

"What are you doing here mutt?" Jasper asked. "Do you want to repeat what happened at the Meadow?" He continued. There was something strangely scary, when Jasper Hale was trying to be mean. He is intimidating when He is as calm and smooth as a Yoga trainer. "You better have a good reason. Or _I'll _personally tear your head off," He growled.

"Whoa Whoa. What's with the inhospitality?" Jacob asked form his seat. "I thought _this_ blonde was suppose to be nice," He added.

"Your pack tried to kill his family. _And_ his _wife_," Edward replied to him harshly.

"Dang. You think you could forget about the past," He mumbled.

"You killed my brother." I snarled, remembering the events. "And you tried to kill _me_! Why Jacob? I really thought….or was I stupid enough to believe it?" I asked, feeling foolish.

"No, Bella. Your not an imbecile for believing me. I actually….I _do_ like you Bells-" Edward and Rosalie hissed as he said this"-Its just I have a loyalty. And that belongs to the Quiliute pack. I cant go against what I was raised to believe for anyone, you _or_ Emma,"

"She might not be one, be _you_ surely are an Idiot Jacob Black," Leah said to her mate. "Being friends, with _them_."

"We are not friends," I said to her.

"The _point_ is,-" She said rolling her eyes. Ignoring me. "We came here to finish our Job," The vampires behind me all crouched, ready to launch themselves at the wolves. Even Esme, was on the go to destroy her picturesque home. "We _aren't _here to fight Leeches," She said grunting, most to her displeasure.

"Then what is your purpose in my home?" Carlisle asked, calmly. Always the polite one.

"Sam has had, what we call an epiphany," Jacob said casually. Like the Cullen's and him were the best of friends. "He has realized many things for this past year and a half. He has-"

"Gone _soft_ on us," Leah interrupted.

"What she said," Jacob said, shaking his head out of annoyance.

"And what does this have to do with _us_? Who cares if the dog doesn't want to kill the cat?" Rosalie said to Jacob.

"Well Blondie, Sam has had a change of heart. He wants to apologize to Emma, and yes we are aware that she is one of _you_," Jacob said, scrunching his face. "We are not fools, you know? Just because you Bloodsuckers have been around since the Stone age doesn't mean you-"

"Get to the point Jake," I said. I was starting to get annoyed. Edward and I had better things to do. And not that it isn't charming having your natural enemy sitting on your couch , sharing small talk.

"Sam wants to protect Emma. He doesn't , however, want anything to do with her. He isn't about to start his brother/sister bond with her. But they _are_ family, and family sticks together, regardless of _what _they are _or_ their past," Jacob said. Probably the most mature and decent thing that has come out of the pack.

"That's very noble of Him," I gave Jacob a small smile.

He returned the gesture, "Well we aren't animals," He said chuckling, and I joined him.

"What _exactly_ is he protecting her against from?" Edward said, glaring at Jacob. Oh my. Is my Edward jealous? I think I might like having Jacob Black around after all.

"There are _others_," Jacob said, loosing the playful tone. "We found their trial on our side of the land,"

"We would have seen them coming," Jasper said pointing at his wife.

"No we wouldn't," I said to him. "It's on _their_ side of the Forest. Alice cant see their territory. They are her blind spot, remember?"

"The psychic leech is dysfunctional?" Leah let out a small harsh laugh.

"And the pack thinks there is a danger?" Alice asked, ignoring Leah and the fact that she had just made fun of her. "Emma is on her Honeymoon. She wanted to respect her _other_ half, she wanted to be away from Forks and La Push while she grew accustom to this lifestyle," Alice continued. "There is no harm for her here. You mustn't worry,"

"We _know_ she is gone," Leah snapped. "But, like my mate said, Family _is _family. And although it doesn't please any of us, _Bella _is her family. Her sister-in-law if you wish,"

I laughed. "Your protecting me?" Why would I need protection? Especially from the people that tried to kill me? "From Who?"

"Him," Jacob said pointing towards the other end of the living room.

We followed his gaze. None of us noticed that the door, silently, was opened. And standing at the door way was a tall figure. He was wearing blue denim jeans, roughly torn around the right knee. He was also wearing a grey button-up shirt, followed by a blue coat. His hair was a dirty-blonde color. His hair was wet, drenched from the rain coming outside, which stuck amongst his pale cheek. He had crimson eyes, their was something to them, almost a sensation that they were lethal.

There was something about him. Something that called me. He was staring back at me. Looking inventively at my face. Almost as if I was drawn to him as well. As if I called to him too.

"Isabella?" He asked. His voice was unpredictably sweet. Too smooth for someone who looked like a real vampire. Someone who would pounce on you, and kill you in an instant. "It's been a while," He whispered with his accommodating tone.

Everything clicked. His voice, his face. I gasped. "Nathan?"

**The End**

**?????**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hey People!!! Thanks for everything!!! For those who enjoyed this story a super-duper great big "THANK YOU!!!!". Im really glad my story appealed to you guys.Pepa333: Hey Love!! Thanks for all the great reviews you have given this story. And you right. Without you I wouldn't have done it. TriGemini: Hun! Thanks so much1 Really. Without your amazing comments and reviews I wouldn't have known where to take this from, or what to add more detailed with it.**

**Thanks to all :]  
**

**At first it was just something to help me get rid of writer's block, but the more I kept writing the more people liked it. SO thank you. Really._**

**So is this the end? Maybe.;)**

**-Shelly  
**


End file.
